A Danielle Through Time Part I
by MiiSwitch2
Summary: Jim Dear and Darling's 16 year-old son invents a time machine and Danielle ends up in the past, she accidentally stops her parents from falling in love. Danielle and Lady work together to try and get Tramp together with Lady. Will Danielle get them back to together? Or will she get erased from existence? Will she make it back home? Or will she be forever trapped in the past?
1. Prologue

**So... hey guys! this is my first, ever FanFiction! so to go into a little history. I'v always used to watch Lady and The Tramp II when I was younger, and I loved that movie! Just earlier this year, I got back into it and I just couldn't stop reading fanfics. Back in early 2013, My Mom introduced me to the Back To The Future Trilogy and I loved it. it easily became my all time favorite movie trilogy. About 3 months ago, I got back into the trilogy and been watching it over and over again. So, I was into Lady and The Tramp AND Back to the Future at the same time and thought, 'If I like both so much, why not merge them!' I've had this idea for about 2 months and thought hard about it, and I chose to do it! The reason why I chose Danielle as the main protagonist is because, Scamp's three sisters are often overlooked and I decided to choose one of them. It turned out to be Danielle! Because one, I personally think that she would fit in with this roll nicely, and two, she's my favorite character!** **By the way. All the characters belong to Disney. Except for Sam, my OC, or... ME!** **Anyway, enough of me rambling! Let's get into it!**

Prologue

It's 1912, July 28th, 1912, 9:40 am to be more specific. A family walking their dogs are nearing Park Ave. walking towards their home are Jim Dear and Darling, along with their 16-year-old son Sam, a young brown hair boy with a matching eye color to his hair, he an optimistic, determined and a red-green colorblind inventor, mathematician and scientist. Sam is quite unique, being that he is the only one who knows what the dogs can say and everybody else in the family knows too. To Sam's right, Darling is pushing a baby carriage, inside the baby carriage are Jim Dear and Darling's infant son, Junior.

Their all walking their dogs with them. The two dogs in the front are Lady and Tramp who started a family of their own. Following behind them are their three daughters Annette, who wears a blue collar, is smart, serious pup who can be easily irritated. To her right was Collette, who wears a red collar, has long ears, a strong sense of fashion and stylishness. To Collette's right was Danielle. To Collette's right was Danielle, she wears a white collar, her ears are slightly more unkept, she is goofy, spunky and wilder than her sisters. All three of the sisters look identical to their mother.

Bringing up the rear was Scamp. Scamp is the only male in the litter of four, he looks just like his father, he was wild, playful, determined and brave. Walking along side him to his right is his girlfriend Angel. Scamp met Angel when he ran away from his home to join the now disbanded pack of wild dogs formerly known as "The Junkyard Dogs". Angel was one of them and seemed like she was a tough puppy. But in reality, she just wanted a home, a family, and she finally got her wish when Scamp chose to go back home and take her with him. It was clear that Scamp and Angel are true soulmates and won't break up anytime soon.

Once they returned to their house, they walked inside, and everyone scattered just doing their own things. Annette, Collette and Danielle went to the bottom of the stairs and talked fashion. Scamp and Angel went off to their bed to go and rest. Lady and Tramp went to the living room to relax. Jim dear went up stairs to put Junior in bed. Darling went into the kitchen to set up the puppy bath, and lastly, Sam went to the garage, so that he can continue what he was working on.

Danielle has helped out Sam with tools earlier that week, yet Sam never told Danielle what he was working on. But he did promise to her that he would show her, once he was done with whatever he's making. Danielle kept thinking of what Sam could possibly be working on, but her train of thought was broken when one of her sisters Collette spoke to her.

"Danielle? Hey, Danielle!", when Danielle snapped out of her thoughts, she quickly responded, "What? What is it?". Annette joined in when she asked in a concerned tone, "You weren't responding Danielle, what's wrong?", "Oh, it's nothing I'm just…thinking... About what Sam has been working on, whatever it is." Danielle responded. "Well, what about it?", Said Collette. "I have been helping out Sam with what he was building, but he wouldn't tell me what it is. I've been thinking all about it for the past week and just couldn't think of what he's making." Annette was just about to respond when Jim Dear called out the puppies for a bath.

"Well either way, we'll be having our bath first!" Collette said excitedly as she and Annette ran off to have their bath. Angel followed closely behind, casually dragging a desperately trying to escape Scamp by the tail, making sure he gets his bath. Danielle turned her head towards the door to the garage and sighed 'Whatever Sam is working on, I hope he'll show it to me soon.' Danielle thought to herself before running off to catch up with her sisters.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Normal Day?

**Hey, I'm back! Before I start, I should tell you guys that it took me about 3 weeks to finish the prologue and the first chapter. Lastly, it only took me about 4 days to make the cover image! What do you guys think of it?**

 **Anyway, e** **verybody, except for Sam. Belongs to Disney.**

 **So without further ado, let's begin! Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 1 - A Normal Day?

When Danielle arrived, Collette was already almost finished with her bath, Annette was waiting patiently as she was next. Meanwhile, Scamp kept trying and failing to get out of the room, not when Angel was keeping her eye on him. Collette was taken out of the tub, dried off and placed back down on the floor next to Annette. Annette was then picked up and placed in the tub. By this time, Scamp was becoming more and more difficult for Angel to keep him in the room, so Angel decided ask Collette to help her keep Scamp subdued until it was his turn.

"Collette, NO!" Scamp shouted in protest, but he was too late, Collette had already pinned him down before he could get away, Angel then joined her.

"We've got you now Scamp!" Collette said satisfied with her catch. "You don't have to rub it in!" Scamp groaned in defeat knowing that there was no escape now. Danielle was laughing at the fact that Scamp couldn't get away from their grasp.

Scamp caught on with what Danielle was laughing at, "Danielle, you're not helping!" Scamp said clearly annoyed at her. But his attempt to shut Danielle up backfired when she started laughing even harder. "It's not that funny, Danielle..." Even more irritated than before, Scamp tried again, "Danielle stop it!" Scamp shouted angrily.

"Yeah your right, I should stop." Danielle said as her laughing calmed down, she then continued, "But then again, it's still funny!" Scamp's face turned angry again, "NO IT'S NOT!" Scamp retorted. Danielle's face turned glum. "You're right Scamp, it's not funny…" Danielle said sadly. Scamp smirked with a look of accomplishment. But his satisfaction didn't last long. "IT'S HILARIOUS!" Danielle shouted as she started laughing again. Scamp growled loudly, clearly mad at her. But his expression went from mad, to horrified as he was picked up off the floor by Jim Dear and was placed in the tub just as Darling set Annette back down on the floor.

Annette walked over to everyone else. "Wow, you girls put on quite a show and Danielle, you were right, it's not funny… It's hilarious!" All the pups laughed at it. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!", "Scamp, did you forget? It's not funny… It's hilarious!" Collette retorted as all the girls burst out laughing again. "Ugh… okay, I walked right into that one." Scamp groaned and whimpered, in soaking defeat, literally. The girls finally calmed down as Scamp was taken out of the tub by Jim Dear, just as he was starting to get dried off, Angel was placed in the tub to have her bath. Once Scamp was down, he went up to Danielle, "Danielle you think you're so funny huh? Well I'll-" Danielle then cut him off, "Not funny. HILARIOUS!" Another burst of laughter came from the girls. "AW! I can't believe I fell for that AGAIN!". Scamp said realizing that he's been duped, Scamp stared at Danielle, growling loudly and was ready to jump on her.

Danielle caught on and realized what he was about to do, from a look of laughter, to a not good look. "Uh-oh. Uhm…" Danielle tried one last trick up her sleeve. "Hey Scamp, what's that!" Danielle yelled pointing at a random corner behind him. Scamp then looked, wondering what Danielle was looking at. Danielle then bolted away, Scamp then turned back around to find Danielle running out of the room. "ARE KIDDING ME DANIELLE!" Annette and Collette burst out laughing again. Scamp bolted after Danielle just as Angel was being set down on the floor. "Well I guess it's time for me to go too, later!" Angel said to Annette and Collette as she ran after Scamp.

Danielle ran through the living room, up the stairs, in and out of junior's room, down the stairs. No matter what she tried, she couldn't shake Scamp off her tail. When she dashed back into the kitchen, Jim Dear saw her come back in. "There you are Danielle, time for your bath." Danielle was picked up off the floor and placed in the tub of warm and soapy water. Scamp came running back in the room and looked around, but couldn't see Danielle anywhere. "Ugh, where did she go?" Scamp asked frustrated. Then something popped in Scamp's head "Wait… Danielle is the only one who hasn't had her bath yet. Is she in the tub?" Scamp then shook his head realizing that the answer to his question was obvious. "Gah, who am I kidding? Of course, she's in there!" Scamp then walked over to a chair and proceeded to climb it, determined to get to Danielle.

By this time, Angel ran back into the room and saw Scamp climbing the chair and walked over to him. "Scamp, you're not seriously going to climb all the way up the table, just to get to your sister?" Angel asked. "Well I'd wait on the floor for her to be finished. But really, where's the fun in that?" Scamp answered. "Scamp… It's just going to backfire on you… But if you are going through with this, then… don't say I didn't warn you." Angel replied casually and walked back over to the two sisters. Darling has just finished drying off Danielle when Danielle saw Scamp get all the way to the top in front of her. Danielle knew what Scamp was about to do and only gets one shot at avoiding it. "I got you now Danielle!" Scamp said smirking with confidence.

Scamp then lunged at her. "YOINK!" Danielle shouted as she quickly moved out of the way and tossing a bar of soap into the air. Scamp wasn't able to stop being in mid air. The bar of soap started falling and it then hit Scamp right in the mouth, where it got lodged in there. Scamp kept going and flew right into the bath tub, full of soapy water. Scamp surfaced and spat the bar of soap out of his mouth. "Augh! Ew!" Scamp shouted in disgust. "Scamp! You already had your bath, you silly little puppy!" Jim said as he took Scamp out of the tub for Darling to dry him, again. "I'll get you Danielle! Just you wait!" Scamp said.

Danielle then jumped down onto the floor and walked over to the other girls, who are trying there hardest not to laugh at Scamp. "Wow Danielle! I never knew you could do that!" Annette said with astonishment. "Yeah! And Scamp ended up getting a second bath because of it!" Collette said trying to keep her laughter from spilling. "Well I tried to warn him that it will backfire, but of course, he saw right through it." Angel said casually. "IT'S NOT FU-" Scamp yelled. But stopped himself from finishing his sentence realizing what the girls were going to say. "Wait a minute! I am NOT falling for that again!" Scamp said, making sure the girls don't pull that trick on him again. "That was a good save Tenderfoot." Angel said. "Danielle! Where are you?" a voice called out. Danielle knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "It's Sam! He must be finally done!" Danielle said excitedly. Before anyone could say a single word, Danielle was already out of the kitchen.

Sam was waiting by the garage door when Danielle came running over to him. Sam was delighted to see her. "Danielle, there you are!" Sam said happily. Danielle jumped up and down a few times while asking, "Sam! Are you finished? Are you ready to show me?" Danielle said happily. "Well, to answer both your questions. I'm finished. But I'm not ready to show you yet." Sam answered. Danielle stop jumping, "Aw what? You're not ready to show me?" Danielle said disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll show you tonight!" Sam reassured. "But… why at night?" Danielle asked curiously. "Well for one. It' has to be done outdoors and needs a lot of space to work. The only place that's smooth enough and spacious enough, is a parking of the recently built 'Green Hillside Mall'. It has to be at night, because in the middle of the night, there will be no cars parked in there. Plus, there will be no one around to see what I have built." Said Sam. "But why don't you want anybody to see what you made?" Danielle asked. "Because I don't want any thieves stealing it. Because if my newest creation were to end up in the wrong hands, the consequences could catastrophic!" Sam said, a little frightened by the thought.

Danielle broke the silence by saying, "So…. When at night?" "I think around 1 in the morning should be enough." Sam said. "Why at one in the morning?" asked Danielle. "Because of the reasons I previously mentioned to you of course!" Sam replied in a slightly cheery tone. "Okay then. But can you at least tell me what it is?" Asked Danielle. "Well that would spoil the surprise! And let's be honest here… nobody like spoilers." Said Sam. "Well maybe you can tell that to the reader of this story too!" Danielle said cheerfully, regarding the reader of this sto-… Hey! Danielle! Could you not break the fourth wall! "Sorry Narrator, but I could not not." Danielle shot back at me- I mean the narrator! "Uhm…. Who are you talking to? Who is 'The Reader'? Who is 'The Narrator'? What is the story that you are talking about?" Sam asked confused. "Well it's… uhhmm… never mind." Said Danielle.

"Anyway… At 1 am, you'll meet me in the 'Green Hillside Mall' parking lot, and I show what I have been working on for the past 2 months! It's gonna be a good one, and when I do show you, you should hold on to your collar. Because it's gonna get blown off!" Sam said enthusiastically. "Well I don't want my collar to get blown off me!" Said Danielle whimpered. "Relax Danielle, I did not mean literally." Sam reassured. "Oh… Okay!" Danielle said cheerfully.

Night time then rolled around. Lady was tucking the girls in bed, and everyone was getting ready to sleep. When everyone was in their slumber, Sam quietly walked over to the sleeping Danielle, and carefully placed a walkie talkie right next to her ear. Sam quietly went out the front door and set out for the "Green Hillside Mall" parking lot.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Reveal

**Hey, back again guys! So I finished chapter two and just starting on chapter 3. So yeah as always, it picks up where the last left off. So let's begin!**

 **All characters besides Sam, belong to Disney.**

 **The story is based off Back to the Future.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 2 – The Reveal

It was quiet in the Darling residents, everyone was sound asleep. In the dog bed of the three sisters, Danielle was sleeping peacefully, until some weird noise awakened her. Danielle stirred and found some strange device next to her ear, she heard a familiar voice coming from it. Danielle immediately recognized the strange voice. It was Sam.

"Danielle… If you can hear me, press and hold down the button on the side of the Walkie-Talkie and speak into it." Danielle obliged, she pressed and held down the button. "Sam?" Danielle tiredly said. "Danielle! Your awake, good!" Sam replied cheerfully. "Uh… Sam, where are you?" Questioned Danielle. "Don't you remember? I'm down in the parking lot of 'Green Hillside Mall'. I'm ready to show you what I have been working on."

Danielle's eyes immediately lit up at the last part of his sentence. "Okay Sam, I'll be there immediately!" Whispered as loud as she could without waking up her sisters. "Okay! but before you go. I accidentally left my camera on the dresser next to my bed, can you go and get it before you head out?" Sam asked. "Okay then, I'll go get it." Said Danielle. "Great! I'll see you there! Don't be late, okay?" Sam said in his cheerful tone again.

Danielle carefully got out of her and her sister's bed and carefully went up the stairs, into Sam's room. Danielle hopped onto Sam's bed and made her way to his dresser. That's where she found his camera.

She was about to pick it up when. "Wait a minute… Narrator, this is 1912! There's no such thing as personal video cameras!" Danielle said to me a-… Danielle… Seriously? I couldn't think of anything else. Sure, I know personal home video cameras have not been invented yet. But no one ever said that I can't make exceptions here. "Oh yeah, that makes sense." Said Danielle. By the way Danielle, please stop breaking the fourth wall. "Well here's what I have to say. Can't stop, won't stop!" Danielle said back to me- … Wait... why you little-! "Can we continue the story now? This is filler…" Said Danielle. Fine… "So… What was I doing again?" Asked Danielle. You were about to pick up the video camera. "Right, right, right! That's what I was doing." Said Danielle. Anyway, Danielle picked up Sam's video camera, went down into the kitchen and out the doggie door. "Well… Guess I'd better head down there…" Danielle said to herself, she then trotted off to the mall parking lot.

When Danielle finally arrived at the parking lot. She looked at one of the clocks. The clock read 1:16 am. The time worried Danielle. "Aw man! I hope I'm not late!" Danielle said to herself. When she looked down into the parking lot, there are no cars parked in there, aside from a big metal truck parked right in the middle of it. "So much for no cars parked in here…" Danielle said unamused. When she walked over to the truck, she saw a pile of some of Sam's stuff, she then walked over to it and placed the camera next to it. "Sam? Ya there?" Danielle called out to no response.

But just when Danielle thought no one was here. The back of the metallic truck opened to show a ton of fog in there. Danielle just sat there watching it unfold. "Yeah, Literally!" Said Danielle-… Danielle would you stop tha- ugh forget it… When the back of the truck was fully open, something slowly backed out of it and the thick fog inside it. It was a car, a 1912 Detroit Electric car. "What? Not a DeLorean?" Danielle said to me… Well, of course it's not a DeLorean! I mean come on, it is the year 1912 after all… "Oh yeah… It has not been invented yet…" Said Danielle.

The car was now completely on the ground and when it was, it stopped where it was. Not even a second Danielle slowly started to walk over to the car. The car door opened, and Sam stepped out of it, back turned to Danielle. Danielle continued to walk over to him. "Sam?" Said Danielle. Sam turned around and saw Danielle and crouched down next to her. "Danielle! You made it! I see you brought my camera too!" Sam said excitedly. Her tail wagging, Danielle said eagerly, "So… is this it? What you have been working on?" "Well, yes!" Sam responded. "So… It's just a car?" asked Danielle. "Oh ho, it's more than just a car! Just wait until you see it!" Sam answered amused. "Alright Danielle! Grab the camera and start taping!" Said Sam. "Alright Sam, got it!" Said Danielle. She picked up the camera and pressed record.

"Good evening, I'm Sam Brown, here in the parking lot of 'Green Hillside Mall', on July 29th, 1912, at 1:18 am and 49 seconds. Here to test out, my newest invention. This is temporal experiment number one." Sam then pulled out two watches. "I have two watches here. Notice that both watches are synchronized with each other. Both are showing 1:19 am and 0 seconds. I will place one of the watches in the car and keep the other one with me!" Said Sam as he opened the car door placed one of the watches inside the car and shut the door.

Sam then pulled out a remote control and said, "Are you still filming Danielle?" "Yup!" Answered Danielle. "Check this out." Said Sam. "Uh you got that thing hooked up to the-" Danielle said as Sam turned on the remote control, "…car?" Said Danielle. "Watch this!" Sam Said to Danielle. Sam pushed one of the joysticks up and the car zoomed off.

Danielle couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sam was easily driving it as if it was a tiny remote-control car. Danielle was so stunned by what she was looking at, that she pointed the camera at Sam, to Sam noticed immediately after. "Not me! The car! The Car!" Sam said with excitement. Danielle snapped out of it and started pointing the camera at the car. Sam then suddenly stopped the car.

Off in the distance, the car was pointed directly at them. Sam then repositioned himself and told Danielle to follow. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 mph. your gonna see some serious… um…" When Sam couldn't finish his sentence, he chose to say something else. "Actually Danielle… let's just say that you should hold on to your collar. Because, again. It's gonna get blown off!" Said Sam.

He then flipped a switch on his remote-control, and pushed the left joystick forward. The back tires of the car started spinning, getting faster as Sam kept pushing it further and further forward. Danielle just kept on watching. Sam flipped the switch back off again and the car then started rushing towards them.

Danielle, with a concerned look, tried to get out of the way, but Sam kept her in place. "Watch this, watch this!" Said Sam. As the car drew closer to them, it lit up bright blue, slowly getting brighter and brighter as the car approached them. Just before the car was about to hit them, it disappeared with a bright flash of light. All that was left of it, was a pair of fire trails that went right in between Sam and Danielle's legs. They then looked behind themselves to find the two trails of fire ending off behind them and are slowly disappearing.

Sam looked at his remote control with amazement. "HA HA! What did I tell you!? 88 mph!" Sam said as Danielle just looked at the fire and Sam. "S-Sam! You… You just disintegrated the car!" Danielle said with alarm. "Calm down Danielle, I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of the watch and car are completely intact!" Said an overjoyed Sam.

Danielle couldn't understand what Sam meant. "Uhm… What?" Said Danielle confused. Sam caught on to her and quickly simplified his sentence. "The watch and car are fine." Sam said quickly. "Then where are they?" Danielle asked. "I think the question is, when are they. You see, that watch has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent it into the future! 1 minute into the future to be exact. The temporal displacement occurred at 1:20 am and 0 seconds, and at exactly 1:21 am and 0 seconds, we will catch with the watch and the time machine!" Said Sam.

Danielle was still confused, and said "Wait a minute… Wait a minute Sam. Are you telling me that you built a time machine! Out of a… Uhh… hey narrator, what was it called again?" Danielle don't ask me! Ask Sam! "Uh Sam? What is the car called? Sam then helped her finish her sentence "It's a 1912 Detroit Electric… and again Danielle… Who is this narra-" Sam was cut off by a beeping sound, coming from his personal pocket watch.

He took it out and opened it, his face then became alarmed. "Look out!" Sam said as he quickly picked up Danielle and moved out of the way. Right after he did that, the car suddenly appeared, it whizzed right by and just barely missed them in the process.

Sam and Danielle just looked at it for a few seconds, this gave them enough time to notice that the car was all covered in ice. Sam slowly stepped closer and closer to it. Not even 3 seconds later, the car jetted out fog from the back. Sam then reached to open the door. But when he touched to the handle, he immediately pulled his hand away, flailing it around. "What is it Sam? Is it hot?" Asked Danielle. "No. It's cold. Close to absolute zero!" Sam then opened it with his shoe. "Still filming?" Sam asked. "Yup! It's still filming!" Answered Danielle.

Sam took the watch from inside the car out of it, then he took out the one he held on to and opened both of them. "Ha ha! The experiment was a success!" Sam said as he turned both watches around, towards the camera to show Danielle. "The watch that was inside the car is now exactly one minute behind mine!" Sam said excitedly as his watch turned 1:22 am and the car watch turned 1:21 am.

'This is incredible! Sam invented time travel!' Danielle thought excitedly. "Alright. Now let's go see how it works!" Sam said to Danielle as he walked to the big metallic truck. Danielle started to follow when she felt something. She realized that she's not wearing her collar.

Danielle looked around for it and found it next to the pile of Sam's stuff. "Hey Sam! Remember when you said that my collar would get blown off?" Danielle called out to Sam. "Yeah? Why?" Sam responded. "Well it's over there! So, does that mean it happened literally?" Danielle said joyfully as she pointed at her collar in the distance. "Did you take off your collar and throw it?" Sam asked. "I did." Said Danielle. "Then no…" Said Sam. "Anyway. Put your collar back on, it's time to show you how the time machine works!" Sam called out to Her.

Danielle put down the camera, put her collar back on and walked towards Sam with the camera. She was really eager to see how the time machine worked.


	4. Chapter 3 - An Uninvited Guest

**So, I'm back... again. I fell like I should really find better ways to start my entrances. Anyway, I'm here with chapter 3 and I'll begin on chapter 4 in a day or two. Anyway, there will be some action in this chapter by the way.**

 **all characters (except Sam) belong to Disney**

 **The story is based off of Back to the Future**

 **and lastly, before I start. Happy Halloween!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 3 – An Uninvited Guest

When Danielle walked over to Sam, she sat down trying to get a good camera angle on him. Sam opened up a metal box and took out a cylinder-shaped object. "What's that?" Danielle asked. "These are my mini nuclear fusion reactor batteries. These babies generate a ton of power! How much power you may ask? Well it generates 1.21 gigawatts of electricity!" Said Sam. "Woah…" Was the only word that Danielle can say. Sam took one of them over to the car, Danielle followed.

"Um Sam? I have a question… Where did you get the stuff for all of this? The car, the remote control, and those batteries?" Asked Danielle. "The original car itself, I bought that. All of the parts that were used for the car, the remote control, and my batteries on the other hand. I got it from Buster's junkyard!" Said Sam. That last part made Danielle flinch. "Um… Stealing from Buster, are you sure that was a good idea?" Danielle asked in a concerned tone. "Well I did technically steal from him. But then again, it's just Junk! So I think it's fine." Sam reassured. "I don't know… From what I heard, Buster has getting quite protective over the stuff in his junkyard." Said Danielle, who's still not feeling right about what Sam has done. "Oh please! Again, it's just junk! I would highly doubt he'll notice. Besides, even if he does, he wouldn't know who took it. If he did know that it was me, he would not know where to find me!" Sam said with confidence. "Okay if you say so…" Said Danielle.

"Anyway, still taping?" Asked Sam. Danielle just nodded and smiled. Sam opened up something in the side of the car, took out another battery from there and replaced it with a new one. After Sam closed it up, he opened the car door. "Okay Danielle, point the camera over here!" Said Sam. Danielle obliged and pointed the camera at what Sam was looking at. "Over here are the time circuits. This keypad here let's you choose the date and time you want to go to. There are three dates here. The one on the top is your destination time. The one in the middle shows where you are in time right now, and the one on the bottom shows where you were before time traveling." Said Sam.

He then pressed some numbers on the keypad and a different date showed up on the destination time. "This was the day I invented the idea for time travel! April 9th, 1911. Back then, this mall has not even been built yet, not until about a month ago. On that day, I was babysitting my newborn brother, who we now know as junior, shortly after I tucked him into bed. I tried hanging up my new clock in my room. But I slipped and hit my head on my desk. After that, I had a vision, and I drew this!" Sam said as he pointed at something in the back of the car.

"This is what makes time travel possible! The flux capacitor!" Sam said. "A week after I hit my head, it was the night of the famous lightning storm, where a bolt of lightning struck the clock tower. By coincidence, that was about an hour after your parents kissed and fell in love." Said Sam as he reached for something in his pocket, he then pulled out a piece of a news paper, showing an article about the famous lightning storm in 1911. "Here Danielle, I think you can hang on to this." Said Sam as he gave Danielle the piece of news paper.

Sam and Danielle then got out of the car, Sam stood next to the door and Danielle stood a few feet away. "Still filming?" Sam asked again. "Yup! Again…" Danielle confirmed. "Okay I-… Oh! I almost forgot my luggage! Who knows what the future has to offer in two years…" Sam Said. "The future. That's where you are going?" Danielle asked. "Yes, that's right! Two years into the future. I'm anxious to see what will happen in the next to years. So, I decided that's where, or I should say, when! I will be going." Sam said as he realized something. "Wha-… ha. I almost forgot to bring extra batteries! One battery, one trip! I must be out of my mind!" Sam laughed to himself as a pair of moving lights were moving towards the parking lot.

Sam noticed them immediately and knew what it belonged to. "Oh my god… He found me, I don't know how that he found me… RUN FOR IT DANIELLE!" Sam yelled as he ran over to the truck. Danielle was confused and concerned and needed an answer. "Who? Who?" Danielle quickly said. "WHO DO YOU THINK? BUSTER!" Sam said as he pointed at the mention of his name. Danielle turned around to find Buster in a moving car, with a gun. By the way… don't ask how… Anyway. "You think you can steal from MY junkyard and GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Roared Buster. "AHHHH!" Yelled Danielle as she ducked behind the car.

Not even a second later, Buster opened fire on Sam, who ducked to avoid the bullets. "I'll draw his fire!" Sam said as he pulled out a revolver of his own. Sam tried to shoot, but the revolver was jammed. Just as he noticed it, another shower of bullets came his way. Only for him to just barley avoid them by ducking. "Sam, wait!" Danielle yelled as Sam was walking ducked down, only to buster pull up right in front of him, gun pointed right at him.

Sam raised his hands and threw his gun away from him. Buster then opened fire and shot Sam multiple times. Danielle's eyes widened, horrified at the sight of Buster killing her best friend. When Buster stopped, Sam flew backwards, and landed with a limp body. Sam, was dead. "NOOOO! YOU JERK!" Danielle yelled distraughtly. "And I didn't forget about you!" Buster said as he pointed his gun at Danielle.

Danielle knew what was gonna happen next. She ran behind the truck for cover just in time to avoid Buster's bullets. "Get her!" Buster yelled to his unnamed dog driver. Danielle then ran out to the opposite side, only to find buster's car stopping right in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to be hit by a shower of bullets. 'This is how I'm going to die.' Danielle thought. By some miracle, Buster's gun jammed. Buster was trying to fix it. She chose to take advantage of the situation. Danielle ran towards the 1912 D.E. and dove into it. "D.E.?" Danielle its short for Detroit Electric. I didn't wat to type it in repeatedly, and one more thing… WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL WHEN YOUR LIFE IS IN JEPORDY!? "I don't know!" Danielle shouted.

Anyway, Buster, still trying to unjam his gun "Go!" Buster shouted to his driver, but their engine just wouldn't start. Danielle took one last look at the limped body of her beloved master and best friend, Sam. When Buster got his gun fixed he again yelled at his driver to go. This time, their car came to life and started moving. At this point, Danielle closed the door, changed gears and stepped on the… electricity? I DON'T KNOW! THERE IS NO GAS IN AN ELECTRIC CAR!

Now it was a full-on car chase throughout the parking lot. Because of all the movement, it throws off Buster's aim to try and hit his target. Danielle switched gears, which caused her to turn on the time circuits by accident. After changing gears, she made a sharp right turn. Buster obviously didn't expect that, so he missed her. With both cars moving strait ahead, Danielle realized that just driving straight isn't enough, so she drove left and right, in a zig-zag like pattern. Because of this, Buster had a much harder time hitting her. "Stay still you!" Buster yelled as he missed and missed again. Despite this how ever, Danielle's speed kept going up as she passed 70 mph. Eventually, they reached the end of one side. Danielle made a large U turn to the right, causing her speed to drop below 30 mph. The driver of her pursuer's car unsurprisingly copied her. Danielle then suddenly went straight ahead, again throwing off Buster's aim.

Buster had finally had enough. He put his gun down and pulled out an RPG. Danielle looked in her rear-view mirror to find that Buster was going to blow her up if she doesn't do something. "Woah! Let's see if you jerk can do 90!" Danielle said to herself. She changed gears again and sped up. "FASTER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Buster shouted to his driver to go faster. Danielle continued to pickup speed, passing 60 mph. 70 followed by 80 mph, then 85. Finally, she hit 88 mph. The D.E. then lit up bright blue, slowly getting brighter and brighter. Just when Danielle was about to crash right into a street lamp, a bright flash of blue washed over her windshield.

When the flash disappeared just as fast as it came in. The street lamp was gone, right where the mall was, it was just a construction sight. There was nothing but a blank and flat area where the sun was just starting to rise. 'What the? What just happened?' Danielle thought to herself as she stopped the D.E. She then looked at the time circuits, to find out that she traveled back in time to April 9th, 1911 6:00 am. 'Well, I could just go back to the present.' Danielle thought to herself.

Then she remembered something, thinking back to what Sam said just before Buster showed up. _"Wha-… ha. I almost forgot to bring extra batteries! One battery, one trip! I must be out of my mind!"_. That was when Danielle had just found out that Sam never packed any more if those batteries. Danielle had just traveled back in time, with no way back. "Uh oh…" Was all that Danielle could say. Then she realized that, there was only one person who can help her get back. "Sam…" Said Danielle.

Danielle then hid the time machine close by to the construction sight. Behind a billboard and covered it with leaves and bushes, making sure that no one would find it. She then set off to go find Sam. 'I just gotta find him! He's my only hope of getting home…' Danielle thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 4 - Future Pup and Sam

**So Chapter 4 is here everyone! So, Danielle escaped Buster's deadly wrath of bullets by accidentally traveling back in time to the year 1911, and must recruit the help of Sam. So let's start!**

 **YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW WHAT I TYPE HERE! I'M NOT REPEATIN MYSELF!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 4 - Future Pup and Sam

Danielle had no idea where she was. After walking for what felt like hours. She finally came across a familiar place, she saw a bunch of stores, then she saw the courthouse, ticking away, like how it always does. 'I must be in the town square! Hmm… How did I end up here anyway?' Danielle thought to herself. She explored the town square and saw Tony's, the old town theatre, and a post office.

Danielle turned around and found herself at the pet store. She heard a commotion coming from inside there. Danielle started walking towards the door, only to find a dog that looked just like her but older. She also had a muzzle around her head. She darted out of the pet store, smashing right into Danielle.

Danielle got knocked to the ground, while the other dog recoiled from the collision. "Augh… Huh? Danielle said as she got back up. She noticed that the other dog who collided with her look oddly familiar. Danielle then remembered her mom's story, it began just like what had happened here. _"After Si and Am's little act, Aunt Sarah took me to the pet store to put a muzzle on me. I got scared and ran out the pet store, and then. A bunch of big wild dogs chased me into an ally where I got cornered. Just when I thought I was done for, your father jumped over the fence, and saved my life."_ That was when Danielle realized that the dog who crashed into her, was her mother, Lady.

Lady who was still stunned, shook her head and came to her senses. She realized she crashed into someone else. "I am so sorry little one! I… I was…" Lady trailed off, as she moved her gaze. Danielle knew she had to say something and fast. "Don't worry, it's okay. I'm fine." Danielle tried to say as positive as she could. She then noticed that Lady was looking at her confused. Danielle followed her eye and realized that she was looking at her collar. Before Lady could say anything. Aunt Sarah grabbed her from behind, causing Danielle to jump back. Aunt Sarah then took Lady away, scolding her. Lady struggled to break free from her grasp but couldn't.

All Danielle could do, was watch. She then remembered her mother's story again and realized. 'This… This wasn't in mom's story, she wasn't supposed to get caught by Aunt Sarah.' Danielle then brushed off the thought and went back to trying to find a way to get to Sam. 'Sam has to be at home… right? But hold on… I still have no idea how to get there though, if only I had something that would help me.' Danielle thought to herself.

'But why was mom looking at my collar like that?' Danielle thought as she looked down at her diamond-shaped license on her collar, Danielle then thought. 'Was mom looking at my license? and if so… why?' Danielle saw numbers on her license and gasped, realizing that she just found her ticket to where Sam was. When Danielle had her walks around town, she learned from memory where her neighborhood was. 'I guess I'll head to Snob Hill and work from there.' Danielle thought to herself as she started walking in the direction of Snob hill.

When Danielle finally found Snob Hill, it was already getting dark. She then realized the she had no idea where Park Ave. was. 'Guess I would have to keep walking down, street by street, until I find it!' Danielle thought to herself. Before she set out to find Park Ave. She had to take a break from the walking. She then heard something above her, when Danielle looked up, she saw a bird on top of a street sign, which read Park Ave. Danielle gasped. "Thank you so much little bird!" Danielle said cheerfully. She looked down the street, seeing familiar houses along it. Danielle knew exactly what to do from there, she then pretended that she was on her walk and found her house. Danielle took a deep breath and sighed. "I hope Sam is willing to help me. Because I need him, more then ever before." Danielle said to herself.

Danielle walked up to the door to Sam's garage and scratched on the door. Nobody answered. 'I guess Sam's inside the house then.' Danielle thought to herself. As she turned around to head to the main house. She then heard a door open behind her and close just after she turned around. Danielle walked back to the door, which opened up again to reveal Sam. "Sam-" Danielle said as she got cut off. "Don't say a word!" Sam said as he pulled Danielle inside and shut the door again.

Sam dragged her right next to a machine, Danielle kept on trying to say something only to get told to not say anything. Sam then placed a suction cup on her forehead. "I'm going to read your thoughts!" There was a short pause before Sam got something. "You… came from a distant place!" "Yeah-" Danielle said before she was cut off by him again. "Uh uh uh uh, don't say anything! Let's see…. You need help!" Said Sam. "Yeah! That's-" Danielle then got cut off again. "SHH! You need help to… make a donation! To the local pet store!" Said Sam with absolute certainty. "No!" Danielle said. "No don't tell me!" Sam said. Then it was Danielle's turn to cut him off. "Sam!" Danielle took off the suction cup. "I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that YOU invented, and I need your help to get back to the year 1912."

There was a long pause before Sam broke the silence. "Oh, my god… Do you know what this means?" Sam said quietly. "It means that this Darn thing doesn't work at all! Thanks future Pup!" Sam said louder as he was taking off his helmet and placing it on a table. "Sam. You gotta help me! You're the only one who knows how your time machine works!" Said Danielle. "Time machine? I haven't invented any time machine!" Sam said quietly stunned. Danielle realized that Sam was gonna have to take some convincing.

Lady walked in and saw the same pup that she bumped into earlier. But instead of going up to them, she chose to stay quiet and watch. Sam and Danielle did not even notice her standing in the doorway, listening. "Okay. Alright, I prove it to you!" Said Danielle "Take a look at my license! It has the exact same address as this house, which is how I found you, and take a look at my date of birth! I haven't even been born yet!" Danielle then pulled out a picture and continued. "Take a look at this picture. A picture of my brother, my sisters and me. If you take a close look, you can see that this is YOUR back yard."

There was something odd about the picture, and to be more specific, Scamp. To which Sam pointed it out. "Jeez… talk about photographic fakery, they cut-out the other's ears!" Sam said chuckling with disbelief as he passed the picture back to Danielle. "I'm telling you proof Sam, you gotta believe me!" Danielle said pleadingly. "Then tell me, future pup! Who's president of the United States in 1912?" Sam asked. "Uhhhh….." Danielle said, obviously not knowing human politics. Sam caught on immediately. "No wait! Of course you don't know the answer! I mean, come on! You are a dog after all!" Sam sighed. "Maybe I should have asked a much better question than that…" Said Sam.

When Sam started walking towards the door. Lady immediately ran out of the garage and hid around the corner to avoid being spotted. Sam walked out of the garage towards the main house, with Danielle right behind him. "Sam Wait! I need your help!" Danielle said pleadingly. Sam then opened the back door walked in and poked his head back out. "Sam, come on! You have to listen me!" Said Danielle. "I have had enough practical jokes for one evening! Goodnight future pup!" Sam then closed the door. "No Sam wait! Uhh… Th- the bruise on your head, I know how that happened! Shortly after you tucked in the baby, you were hanging up a new clock in your bedroom a-and you slipped and hit your head on your desk. That was when you came up with the idea of the flux Capacitor! Which is what makes time travel possible…" after a short pause. Sam opened up the door again, looking at Danielle stunned.

Danielle leading the way. She and Sam found the time machine, behind the billboard. "There was something wrong with it, so I hid it, here." Danielle said as she removed the leaves and bushes that she covered the time machine in earlier that day. "When I hit my head… I drew this!" Sam said as he pulled out a drawing. "Flux Capacitor." Said Danielle. She then opened the door jumped into the D.E. and turned on the flux capacitor.

Sam watched it with astonishment. "It works… IT WORKS HA HA! I finally invent something that works!" Sam cheered with excitement. Sam then grabbed Danielle. "Let's sneak this back to our laboratory… We gotta get you home!" Sam said with determination.

 **Sorry about the relatively shorter chapter, a lot happens in this one. So I decided to split this chapter in two. Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Danielle Dilemma

**I'm back! Here is chapter 5 of Danielle's adventure! Also, why do I keep posting these chapters close to midnight? Jeez! Anyway, Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 5 – Danielle Dilemma

Sam and Danielle had finally returned to their laboratory. "A.K.A. The Garage." Danielle pointed ou-… Danielle! It's especially not a good idea to break the fourth wall in the past! By the way, don't ask why… "Did you say something?" Sam asked. "Uh, no… I didn't say anything." Answered Danielle. After the two of them snuck the D.E. into the laboratory. Danielle got inside and took out Sam's video camera. "What's this?" Asked Sam. "This is your camera! The-" Danielle said as Sam interrupted her. "Wait… Camera? You mean the camera that I'm working on? Did it work?" Asked Sam. "Well, yeah. That's the one!" Danielle confirmed.

Sam quietly chuckled as he took out a notepad and started writing in it. "I'm on fire!" Sam said in a quiet and squeaky voice. "Fire? WHERE!? AHH!" Danielle exclaimed. "Woah, woah! Calm down! I didn't mean literally." Sam quickly said to calm her down. "Oh… Okay then…" Said Danielle, breaking the silence.

"Anyway… why did you take out the camera?" Asked Sam. "Well, there's something on here that I have to show you." Danielle Said as she walked over to Sam's newly built TV and started setting things up. Meanwhile, Lady was still eavesdropping on them, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

Sam then took a suitcase out of the D.E., placed it on the table and opened it up. "What is all this?" Asked Sam. "Oh. That's your personal belongings, from 1912." Danielle said as she turned her head to answer his question. "My… personal belongings? The stuff in here is exact same stuff that's in my closet!" Sam said astonished. "Although… I should keep everything in here, because… it's a pretty bad idea to leave them here, scattered around the place of course." Sam said as he closed the suitcase again.

Danielle had just finished setting up the camera and TV. "Okay Sam, this is it!" Danielle called to him. Sam came over to the TV and the video Danielle had taken at "Green Hillside Mall" popped up on the screen, to show 1912 Sam on screen.

Before I continue, the dialog that comes from the TV will be in between apostrophes, 'like this!'

'Good evening, I'm Sam Brown, here in the parking lot of 'Green Hillside Mall', on July 29th, 1912, at 1:18 am and 49 seconds. Here to test out, my newest invention. This is temporal experiment number one.'

Sam was stunned to see his future self on screen. "Wh-… Why that's me! Look at me! I'm 16 years old!" Sam excitedly said as he turned his head towards Danielle. Sam then looked back at the screen and continued examining himself. "Is that? Is that facial hair? I'm going to have facial hair on me! Wait… is that? Hey, that suit I'm wearing is the exact same one that I have in my closet! When I got it, I complained that it was a little big for me. I guess I'll grow a little too!"

Danielle then hit the fast forward button on the camera. "Yeah… You got all of those right!" Danielle said joyfully. "This is truly incredible! A portable television studio." Sam said sighing with awe. Danielle looked at the TV again. "Oh, this is it! This is the part that's coming up!" Danielle said as she reached for the camera and pressed play. The TV then began playing at normal speed again. They're now at the most important part of the video. 'These are my mini nuclear fusion reactor batteries. These babies generate a ton of power! How much power you may ask? Well it generates 1.21 gigawatts of electricity!' Said 1912 Sam.

Sam realized that he missed it "Wait. What did I just say?" Danielle then hit rewind and pressed play again. The 1912 Sam then repeated. 'These are my mini nuclear fusion reactor batteries. These babies generate a ton of power! How much power you may ask? Well it generates 1.21 gigawatts of electricity!'

"1.21 GIGAWATTS!" Sam exclaimed. Sam stood up and almost lost his balance while walking a few steps backward. "1.21 gigawatts… Great Scott!" Sam said as he ran to his chair on the opposite side of the room. "Wh- What is a 'Gigawatt'?" Danielle said as she followed Sam. "How could I have been so careless? 1.21 gigawatts!" Sam whimpered, then he turned to a picture of Thomas Edison. "Tom, how am I going to generate that kind of power? It can't be done, can it!?"

"Sam, look. All we need are your… Very powerful batteries." Said Danielle as she walked over to Sam. "Well, unless you brought an extra one, this would be a synch! Wait… you did bring another one… did you?" Sam said back to her. "Well, no… But you can make another one… right?" Said Danielle. "Well, that's the thing. I don't even know how to build one, let-alone what I need to make one!" Sam then grabbed Danielle. "Danielle, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here!" Said Sam as he let go of Danielle and leaned back into his chair.

"Whoa whoa, Sam, stuck here? I-I can't be stuck here! I-I got a life in 1912! You'll become my best friend…" Said Danielle. Sam then leaned forward again. "Did you really mean that? You'll become my best friend in the future?" Sam asked with awe. "Well of course Sam! We will have a LOT of fun together, but the best friend thing won't happen immediately. Just wait and it will happen in a flash, literally..." Answered Danielle. "Sam… You're my only hope…" Danielle said pleadingly. Sam leaned back in his chair again. "It's a very touching story, really. But Danielle I'm sorry, the only power source that's capable of generating 1.21 gigawatts is a bolt of lightning." Said Sam.

That last part made Danielle's eyes widen with realization as she remembered that Sam had given her something before Buster's attack. "What did you say?" Asked Danielle. "A bolt of lightning. Unfortunately, you never know when or where it's ever going to strike!" Said Sam while Danielle took out what 1912 Sam had given her. A newspaper article about a lightning strike.

Danielle then walked over to Sam. "We do now." Said Danielle as she held out the news paper to Sam. Sam then took the newspaper and looked at the front page. His eyes widened at the sight. "This is it!" Said Sam as he stood up from his chair. "This is the answer. It says here that a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower at precisely at 10:04 pm, next Sunday night!" Said Sam, he then continued. "If we could somehow, harness this lightning… channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work." Danielle then stood up with a wagging tail, feeling optimistic about where Sam was going with it. "Next Sunday night, we're sending you back to the future!" Sam cheered.

"Okay, all right. Sunday's good. Sunday's good. I can spend a week in 1911! We can hang out, you can show me around-" Sam then cut her off. "Danielle, that is completely out of the question, you must not leave this garage! You must see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do can have serious repercussions on future events. Do you understand?" Sam said urgently. "Yeah. Sure. Okay." Danielle assured. "Danielle, have you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?" Asked Sam.

"Uhm… Yeah, well, I might have sort of bumped into my Mom, literally." Answered Danielle. "Literally- Danielle what happened? What did you do!?" Said Sam, alarmed. Lady, was now behind the TV, full on listening. "Well I was standing out side the pet store looking around at the town square. I then heard something happening in there. I slowly walked towards the door to find out what's going on. Only for my Mom in a muzzle, dash right out of the pet store and crash into me. We quickly said sorry to each other, I then noticed that she was looking at me weirdly. I followed her gaze to find out that she was looking at my collar. Right after that, Aunt Sarah picked her up from behind and take her away." Danielle then continued. "I remember my Mom telling me and my siblings about this. But in Mom's story, she didn't bump into anyone. She kept on running, which led to her meeting Dad and falling in love with him." Said Danielle.

"Great Scott!" Sam exclaimed. "Let me see that photograph again of your siblings!" Said Sam urgently. Danielle took the photo out again and handed it over to Sam. "Just as I thought. This proves my theory, look at your brother!" Said Sam. They both looked at Scamp in the picture to find that Scamp's head was gone from the picture. "His head's gone. It's like it been erased." Said Danielle. "Erased from existence." Said Sam. They both slowly looked at each other, realizing that they have a much bigger problem on their hands.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Truth Be Told

**It's here! On the fifth day of the week, the eleventh month of the year and the eighth day of that month. Add all three numbers together and divide by four and we get six! Chapter six! I realized this, as I was typing this. So to me, I would call that a coincidence, but is that also what you would call it? The answer doesn't really matter because it's time to start Chapter 6!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

Chapter 6 – The Truth Be Told

Danielle was confused. "Uh Sam? What do you mean by erased?" Said Danielle. "Danielle, it means that when you interfered with your parents falling in love. If they don't fall in love, they won't have puppies!" Explained Sam. "Hold on Danielle. Who is the oldest and youngest out of the four?" Asked Sam. "Well, my brother is the oldest and I'm the youngest." Said Danielle.

Sam and Danielle were completely unaware of Lady's presence behind them at the TV. Lady was stunned from what she had just overheard. 'Mom? My daughter? But… how? I'm not a mother! Am I?' Lady thought to herself as she was slowly getting closer to them. She then accidentally stepped on an empty paper bag, which alerted them. Sam was the first to turn around and when he saw Lady, he jumped and yelped, startled. Danielle turned her head and saw Lady. "Lady! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You scared me!" Said Sam, still shaken from Lady's scare.

After a long pause, Sam broke the silence. "Um… How long were you here?" Asked Sam. "Long enough I heard the whole thing." Said Lady. "T-The whole thing?" Sam stuttered, trying to get his words together. Lady then looked at Danielle. "Hey… You're the puppy that I bumped into earlier!" Lady said with realization. "Uh, yeah? That's me." Said Danielle slowly, who is having a hard time at trying to not look like Sam. Ugh… I hate writing awkward moments! Anyway… "I overheard everything, so… is it true that you're my daughter and that I'm a mother?" Asked Lady. Danielle looked at Sam for help, wondering if she should tell her mother the truth. Sam just simply nodded at her, saying that she should tell her since there is no point in hiding it.

Danielle then sighed. "Well… yes, It's true. I am your daughter. But you're not a mother, well… not yet at least." Answered Danielle. Sam then joined in. "You see Lady… Danielle here is your daughter from the future. The year 1912 to be more specific. She came here in a time machine that I will eventually build next year." Said Sam. "After I ended up here by accident. I hid the time machine and went off to find Sam. I heard something happening in the pet store behind me. I decided to go and check it out, only for you to run out and crash into me. I noticed you were looking at collar, but before I could ask. You were taken away by Aunt Sarah." Said Danielle.

"However, the part where you bumped into your future daughter and got taken home by Aunt Sarah. That was not supposed to happen." Said Sam. "What was really meant to happen was that you kept on running, you caused a bit of ruckus too, causing a few vicious wild dogs to chase you into a blocked off ally way. Then Dad jumped over the fence, fought off the wild dogs saving your life. He got the muzzle off of you and spent the rest of the day and night with you, which was how you fell in love with him. Eventually, you'll have puppies by this Christmas, and I'm going to be one of them!" Said Danielle.

"But because you accidentally stopped your parents from meeting, they will never fall in love and then they won't have puppies." Sam then showed the picture to Danielle and Lady. "That's why your older brother is disappearing from the picture. One by one, your sisters will follow and unless you repair the damage, you'll be next." Explained Sam. "Sounds pretty heavy" Said Danielle flatly. "Weight has nothing to do with it." Said Sam.

"So, to summarize. Lady, you were supposed to fall in love with… uh…" Sam got stuck and needed help. "Danielle, who is your father and what does he look like?" Asked Sam. "Well he is a fairly tall dog, he's also light grey, has brown eyes and I think he is a street dog at this time, because Jim Dear and Darling took him in after what he did. Lady, you were heartbroken by him after finding out about his past girlfriends, dad then left the yard sad, then that rat showed up and snuck into the baby's room, your barking brought dad back, you then told him about the rat. Dad went inside the house after it, so that he can redeem himself, for you. He then found and killed the rat that was about to hurt the baby. But he made way too much noise, because Aunt Sarah came in and thought he attacked the baby, so she had him sent to the pound to be… you know. But Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty stopped the cart before it could get there. Then Jim Dear and Darling freed him and took him in, and you two lived happily ever after. But because of my… presence, that never happened. Oh! His name is Tramp by the way." Danielle explained.

"Tramp? The one I met a few months ago? He was quite a gentleman to me." Said Lady. "Yeah that's him! He's the one you need to fall in love with!" Exclaimed Danielle. "Okay. We know who Lady's husband is and what he looks like. But we still don't know where to find him, especially when he's a street dog." Said Sam. "Well… Its better then nothing at least." Said Danielle. "So, Sam. How do I fix this?" Asked Danielle breaking the silence. "Well the answer is simple. Get your parents, Lady and Tramp together before you start fading out!" Answered Sam.

"But wait, Sam. What are you gonna do?" Asked Danielle. "Well I'll be working on the lightning that will get you home. While I'm doing that, you stick to your parents like glue and make sure they fall in love!" Answered Sam, he then continued. "Think we should start tomorrow, because even though your brother is slowly disappearing, we all still need a goodnight sleep. You still have a few days worth of time left. But still, it's a race against time and you only get one shot at this." Sam concluded. Danielle was losing her self confidence. "I don't think I can do this alone… unless…" Danielle said slowly before she turned to look at Lady. "Um… Can you help me get you and Dad to… uh…" Danielle trailed off, trying to get her words together.

Lady already knew what Danielle was trying and failing to say and beat her to it. "Help you get me and Tramp together so that you will be born? If you really are my daughter, then I would have never would've thought how sweet and beautiful she will be. Of course I'll help you! Because, I feel a loving and heartwarming feeling when you're here. Its almost as if you were, connected to me somehow." Lady said assured.

Danielle was touched by her mother's words as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Lady!" Danielle said cheerfully. With tears in her eyes, she quickly walked up to Lady and rubbed her head against her mother's with affection. Surprised by Danielle's act of love, Lady felt like a real mother and let it happen. "Your welcome, Danielle, and please call me Mom." Lady said in a sweet mother like tone.

'I'm so happy Mom is helping me out with this! I guess can do it after all!' Danielle thought to herself, knowing that she wasn't alone in this, and that she and her Mom are in this together.

 **That was one touching end there am I right? So, Danielle and Lady are now trying and get Tramp to fall in love with Lady. But will they do it before Danielle fades out? Well you WON'T find out in the next chapter! Because that question will still be unanswered when the next chapter does come out. BUT the question will be answered.**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Search for The Tramp

**Hello I'm back and its midnight, again... Anyway I'm here with the chapter, that has the fourth prime number in the number line, that is also the luckiest number and the number of days in a week. Chapter 7! But before I start the chapter, I have to move that creepy stuffed doll out of my room... But aside from doing that, let's recap! Last time, Lady overheard what Danielle and Sam were talking about, they find out that they were being eavesdropped by Lady and were forced to come clean and tell her everything. In the end, Lady was now determined to win the heart of Tramp, Because she knew that Danielle's very existence depended on it. So enough with the recap! Let's get started with the...- AHH! I SAW IT MOVE!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 7 – The Search for The Tramp**

The Sun has started to rise as a rooster began to crow in the distance. Danielle slowly opened her and looked at the clock that read 6:30 am. "I guess the rooster is early today." Danielle yawned as stretched and got up out of her makeshift bed in the garage.

Danielle walked over to the TV and turned it on. The recording at 'Green Hillside Mall' then popped up on the screen to show Sam before his untimely death. Danielle whimpered at the thought of her best friend getting shot dead. She put the thought behind her and sat down to watch the experiment from the top.

Lady walked in and saw that Danielle was not in her bed. "Danielle? Where are you?" Lady called out quietly. "I'm over here!" Danielle called back. Lady turned to find her future daughter watching something on the TV. "What are you doing?" Lady said as she walked over to where Danielle was. "I'm watching my recording of Sam's time machine in action for the first time. Just minutes before I went back in time." Danielle Responded as Lady was walking towards her.

When Danielle saw Lady, she had no muzzle on her. "Hey… what happened to your muzzle?" Asked Danielle. Lady smiled. "Sam had finally convinced Aunt Sarah to take off that… muzzle…" Said Lady. Both of them shivered at that last part. Lady then sat down next to Danielle to watch the video with her. To Danielle however, the video was Sam's undeserved final moments on caught on camera.

On the TV it showed Sam placing one of the watches in the car and taking out the remote-control. 'Uh you got that thing hooked up to the-…car?' Said Danielle. After Sam positioned the car where it was, he started to drive it towards the camera. "Oh, oh! This is where it happens!" Danielle said as the car disappeared from screen with a flash, and I mean that literally.

Sam then walked in and saw them at the TV. "Good morning Lady and Danielle!" Sam said as he walked towards them. "What are you watching?" Asked Sam. "We're just watching the video from 1912." Answered Danielle. She then paused the video as Sam grabbed a leash and placed it around Lady's collar. "What are we doing?" Danielle asked confused.

Sam looked down at Danielle and smiled. "I hope you like walks. Because we're going to go and find your father!" Sam said heroically. Danielle broke the long pause between them. "You know, when it comes to heroicness, you try WAY too hard…" Danielle said flatly. Sam clearly didn't appreciate Danielle's comment about his heroicness. "ANYWAY… We're going out to find your father and make sure he falls in love with your mother!" Sam said determined.

As they started to walk towards the door, Danielle realized something. "Wait… don't I get a leash too?" Asked Danielle. Sam turned around. "Well I don't have another one so… uh… yeah." Answered Sam. "Oh… Okay! I guess?" Said Danielle as they walked out the door.

After they left the house, they walked along the sidewalk. Danielle then broke the silence. "This is just like having a normal walk! Except we're looking for Dad." Said Danielle. "So, Danielle. Do you know where your father lived when he was just a street dog?" Asked Sam. Danielle thought hard for a moment, but couldn't find anything. "No?" Answered Danielle. "Well, Tramp is your dad, if he told you about his past, then you should at least know a little bit about where he normally goes, right?" Said Sam.

Danielle sighed. "Well, he never said where the places he liked to go during his life on the streets was, so... I have no idea." Answered Danielle. "Well, we should just look around town until we find him!" Sam said determined.

They entered the town square, where Danielle and Lady had their first encounter together. Sam looked at the clock tower and saw the time. "It's almost noon. We have been walking for 5 hours! Yet, it felt like half an hour." Said Sam.

When they left the town square and past the train station, the walked into a dead end. Danielle immediately remembered the story and thought of something. "Hey guys! I think I have an idea!" Said Danielle. "Let's hear it!" Sam said as he and Lady leaned in to hear what Danielle has in store. "Okay so, you remember how the story was supposed to start, right? Well if it didn't happen on its own. then I think we should make it happen!" Danielle said with confidence.

A few minutes later, Sam entered the pet store with Lady and placed her on the counter. "Hello there, young boy! What can I do for you?" the clerk said. "Well, yesterday my Aunt Sarah tried to put a muzzle on my dog. I took it off by cutting it and my Aunt made me bring her here to get a new one. So…" Sam trailed off before the clerk knew where he was going, he then brought a new muzzle that was the same as the last one. Sam held Lady tightly as the clerk tried to put it on her.

Lady got scared and ran out of the pet store. She kept on running, passed the place where the wild dogs would start chasing her, until she ended up in the ally where she would get cornered. Lady hid behind the barrels that are right next to her, waiting for the wild dogs to come running this way, then Tramp would jump over the fence, fight off the wild dogs and save her life. But it was quiet… No wild dogs, no barking, no Tramp, nothing! Except for the eerie silence that fills the ally…

After a while, Sam and Danielle walked into the ally as Lady came out from behind the barrels, knowing that something was wrong. "Weren't those dogs supposed to be here?" Asked Sam. "Yes, but they're not here!" Answered Danielle. Danielle walked to the place where the wild dogs were supposed to start chasing Lady. Only to find out that they were gone.

Not even a few seconds later, the dog catcher car drove right by, to show the three dogs in the back, barking angrily. As the car moved further away, the barking gets quiet, leaving the three of them in silence. After that, they all came to a conclusion. Sam then finally broke the silence.

"Hm… Okay that didn't work." Sam said. "So, I guess redoing it isn't an option." Said Danielle. "In that case, we'll just have to find a different way to get your parents to fall in love." Answered Sam. Lady then walked up to Sam. "Can you please take off the muzzle now?" Asked Lady. "Well the muzzle… it pretty much pointless now. So, yeah, let's get it off." Sam said as he took the muzzle off of Lady.

Danielle started walking, determined to find Tramp. "Alright, let's continue our search for Da-" Danielle paused when something caught her eye. "Oh… never mind." Danielle said flatly. "Danielle, what do mean by-" Lady then paused for the same reason. "Oh… NEVER MIND." Lady said, copying her.

In the distance, a few street dogs, wreaking havoc on a meat wagon. "Its Him!" Danielle exclaimed. Sam was confused. "Who, who?" Asked Sam. "WHO DO YOU THINK? DAD!" Danielle answered as she pointed towards the meat cart thats being raided.

"Oh… Let's call off the search now! We found him…" Sam said as they started walking. Then Sam said one more thing. "I bet you guys thought I was gonna say 'never mind'!" Sam said triumphantly. "You still try WAY too hard…" Said Danielle.

Sam was clearly getting annoyed by Danielle comments about his heroicness. "Danielle, can you PLEASE stop commenting about it? I don't like that!" Sam said irritated at her. "Well if you stop trying to sound heroic, then I'll stop too." Responded Danielle. "Ugh. Fine, I'll stop…" Said Sam as they kept on walking, keeping a close eye on the top street dog in the town, Tramp.


	9. Chapter 8 - The Chat

**I'm back! finally... Anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait! I had a bunch of problems! I'll just list them down below.**

 **1\. Lost Interest - Yeah I'll make this one simple, Lost interest. But then I regained it.**

 **2\. Lack of time - School, Family gatherings, very busy, yeah you get the idea.**

 **3\. Chapter Plot and Name - I had a very hard time with coming up with a good plot and name for this chapter. But I eventually did.**

 **However, I kinda overdid it (I totally overdid it), I had a burst of work on the chapter from last night and today. Which caused me to blast to the end of this chapter and halfway into the next. with that, I chose to split the chapter in two. By the way, Chapter 9 will be up soon! That is unless at least one of these problems come back up.**

 **Anyway, the story is not in stalemate anymore, it is back up and running! So let's start the long awaited Chapter 8!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 8 – The Chat**

As they continued to look from a distance, they began to come up with ideas on how to introduce Lady to Tramp. "Okay, anyone have any ideas?" Asked Danielle. "Well I'm not a dog like how you are. So, I have nothing." Said Sam. "Lady, do you have any ideas?" Asked Sam. "No, I don't have any, sorry." Responded Lady. "Well we have to do something! Right?" Said Danielle. They stopped talking and turned their heads when they heard a crashing sound.

They saw Tramp and his street dog friends knock over the meat cart, spilling meat all over the street. Tramp grabbed a piece of steak just as the butcher tried grabbing him, but Tramp dodged him. It repeated a few times until the butcher fell flat on the ground, giving Tramp enough time to escape from him.

"Maybe you were adopted." Sam said to Danielle. "Nah, it can't be" Danielle said in disbelief, she then continued. "I remember you telling me and my siblings that you did not want to go through with helping mom with… you know…. You also shivered at that thought as you were saying it." Danielle finished. "Now you're making me shiver at that thought!" Sam said shivering in disgust.

Lady then changed the subject. "Well, Tramp is quite the charmer, now that I think about it." Said Lady. "Well, how do you know that?" Sam asked confusedly. "Well, don't you remember last night? Mom saw him a few months ago, they chatted for a few minutes. But Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty didn't really like him that much. But fter saving the baby from that… rat… Uncle Jock and Uncle Trusty liked him now after saving him from the pound." Danielle answered. "Ohhhhhh okay. I get it now!" Sam said as he finally understood, he then asked, "But seriously, is he REALLY that charming?" asked Sam. "Yup! He sure is." Danielle responded.

Danielle then caught sight of Buster who was right next to Tramp. She quietly growled at him with hatred, knowing that Buster was eventually going to kill her friend in cold blood. Sam and Lady noticed Danielle's growling and knew that one of them had to ask why. "Danielle? What is it? Why are you growling?" Asked Sam.

Danielle realized that she was growling and quickly stopped. "Huh?" Danielle said as she shook her head and snapped out of it. At the same time, she realized why she was growling and continued. "Oh… Him…" Danielle said coldly. "Uh… Who is him?" Asked Sam. "Buster. The brown and black dog who's right next to dad." Danielle responded flatly. "That dog? Okay, but why were you growling at him?" Asked Sam.

Danielle remembered the night she went back in time. She winced at the thought of Sam's death. "I don't wanna talk about it... But… let's just say that he's going to do something to you that's… unforgivable." Said Danielle. She then said "It's pretty heavy though." Said Danielle.

Sam was immediately confused and he took it literally. "There's that word again 'Heavy'! Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there a problem with the Earth's gravitational pull?" Asked Sam. "What?" Danielle said confused.

Sam then continued, "The only way we are going to get your parents to successfully mate, is that they are alone together. So you gotta get your father and mother to interact! In some sort of… uh…" Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say next. "You mean like a date?" Answered Danielle. "Right!" Sam said as he pointed at Danielle.

Danielle couldn't get it though. "Well what kind of date! I don't know! What do dogs do in 1911." Said Danielle. "Well, it shouldn't be that much different from 1912! I mean all you did was go back a year. Nothing really changes a lot in just a year so, just think of it as if you are in 1912! Plus, they're your parents, you must know them! What are they're common interests, what do they like to do together!" Sam explained. "Well, I don't know." Said Danielle

Another idea then popped into her head. "Hold on hold on! I got an idea!" Said Danielle. Sam and Lady leaned in again to hear what Danielle had to say.

"Okay, here's my plan!" Danielle announced, she turned to Lady and continued. "So, Mom, We'll both walk up to Dad and tell him that we are lost and need help getting home. Knowing his story, he was a helpful street dog and he'll definitely say yes. On our way back home, you try to talk with him in order too try and catch his heart." Danielle explained.

Lady tilted her head in confusion, "How will I do that?" asked Lady. Danielle got caught in her words. "Uh… I don't know, uh… talk nice and sweetly to him maybe?" Danielle responded sheepishly. After that, Danielle continued. "Anyway, you keep it up until we get home. Try and do anything you can to make Dad fall in love with you." Danielle finished.

She then turned to Sam, "As for you Sam. Its just like you said last night, you can work on getting the lightning! We have two problems and we fix them at the same time!" Danielle said cheerfully.

After Danielle finished explaining the plan. Sam spoke up. "This… This could work! We divide and conquer, I like it!" Sam said eagerly, he then continued. "Anyway, your father is just over there so…" Sam placed his hand on Danielle's back and finished his sentence. "Go to it kid!" Said Sam. "Right!" Danielle said as she and Lady started to walk towards Tramp.

Tramp and Buster were sitting with their stolen meat, watching their friends ransacking the already tipped over meat cart in the distance. Buster leaned in towards his claimed meat and started to chew at it. Tramp just continued to look on at his friends having fun.

Buster stopped mauling his steak and turned toward Tramp. "Hey Tramp, ya want some fresh, raw and juicy steak?" Offered Buster. "Thanks Buster, but I'm not hungry, I'll pass." Tramp said as he shook his head. "Are you sure? Because it is real good!" Buster begged. "No really, I'm fine Buster." Tramp responded.

Buster then turned his head back towards his steak convinced. "Okay then. You really don't know what you're missing! But, fine by me." Buster said as he leaned back down to finish his steak. After finishing, Buster stood up. "Hey Tramp! Watch me duke that butcher! I'm goin in for some more." Buster said deviously. "I'm watching." Tramp responded with glee.

Buster ran towards the butcher, grabbed a piece of meat along the way and threw it right at the back butcher's head. The butcher fell face first into a puddle of muddy water. The butcher got up and turned towards Buster growling with anger and humiliation.

Buster broke off running towards the butcher's side, running in circles around him. Buster then suddenly turned and ran straight through his legs from behind, making the butcher fall right into the puddle again. The butcher yelled in anger as Buster ran off with another piece of meat in his jaws. He dropped it off at where Tramp was. "I still want more!" Buster declared. He ran off once again.

Tramp sighed happily at the sight. "Um… excuse me?" Said a familiar voice from next to him. Tramp turned to find Lady and Danielle standing to his right with urgent looks in their eyes. "Yes? How can I he-?" Tramp said right as he stopped in realization. "Oh hey, it's you! What are you doing out here on the wrong side of the tracks?" Tramp greeted Lady. He then saw Danielle, "Ah, who is this little lady here?" Asked Tramp.

"Oh, this is Danielle, My-" Lady said before Danielle cut her off, knowing what she was about to say. "Friend! I'm just a friend of hers." Said Danielle. Lady looked at her confused, but her expression changed into an 'oh I get it!' look, Lady then turned back towards Tramp.

"We were having a walk and we got lost. We've been trying to find our way back home, but couldn't." Said Lady. Danielle continued from where she left off, "Yeah, we need help on getting home so… can you please help us get back home?" Asked Danielle. "Of course I will ladies!" Said Tramp, wanting to help.

"So, where do you two live?" asked Tramp. "We live in Snob Hill at Park Ave." Said Danielle. "Okay, let's go ladies!" Said Tramp. As they started to walk, Lady made her first move. "Wow, you really are quite the gentleman." Lady said to Tramp. "Why thank you. You're really pretty by the way." Tramp said back to her.

"Thank you." Lady said as she looked away right after, she was blushing so hard, that Danielle could see it, she smiled at Lady in a 'That's it, keep it up' look. "What were you doing over there anyway?" Lady said as she looked at the meat cart. "Oh, we raided it. It wasn't my idea though, I just got dragged into it." Said Tramp. "But why though?" asked Lady. "Well on the streets, sometimes we have to steal food, I do feel bad about it sometimes but they really know how to cook a steak!" Said Tramp

A few minutes passed by, and they're already back at Snob Hill. Danielle saw the sign. "Snob Hill! That was way faster then I thought." Said Danielle. "Yup, and there's Park Ave!" Said Tramp. "We're really close now!" Danielle said excitedly.

As they walked by a few houses, they came across their home. "Here we are! Home." Said Lady. "Well, your home at least. But don't worry, I can get home on my own. But, I think I'll stay here for a little while." Said Danielle, trying to keep a good poker face. "Thank you Tramp." Lady said sweetly. "No problem Pidge." Said Tramp. "Pidge, I like that." Said Lady.

With that, it looked like the plan is working, or will it…

 **This is where the chapter splits off! Chapter 9 should be done before the week is out! See you then!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Confront and Comfort

**I'm back again and wow! two chapters in under two days! That is crazy! Someone should gat a bucket of water, because this kid is on fire! *SPLASH!* Ahh, wha? NOT LITERALLY YOU IDIOT! *static screen* Anyway, recap time! Lady and Danielle confronted Tramp, convincing him that they were lost, Tramp had brought them home and that's where we are right now, so lets continue where we left off.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 9 – Confront and Comfort**

Things are currently going well for Danielle and Lady, until a certain somebody showed up. "Well, well, well, look who I finally found." Said a familiar voice. They turned to find Buster looking at them. "Buster? What are you doing here? Weren't you at the meat cart?" Asked Tramp. "Well I was, until I saw you walking away with a couple of girls and I followed you here and found this." Buster said unamused.

His mood immediately changed when he saw Lady. "Well, well, who is this? Gonna introduce her Tramp?" Said Buster. "Well, this is Lady an-" Tramp said before Buster cut him off. "Lady, huh? What a nice name… Say, would you like to go out with me? You're pretty." Asked Buster. "I don't want to be rude but, no thanks." Answered Lady. Buster still wasn't done. "Come on, you know you want to." Said Buster, still trying to convince her.

Lady was really starting to feel uneasy, she wanted Buster to leave. "N- no… I don't want to. I'm not that kind of girl." Said Lady. Her attempt to turn him down didn't work. "Well maybe you are and you just don't know it yet." Said Buster.

Tramp saw that Lady was getting uncomfortable around Buster and took action. "Okay Buster, I think that's enough now." Said Tramp. Buster saw what Tramp was trying to do and tried to steer him away. "Hey, come on! I'm just socializing with her. I'm totally not flirting with her." Responded Buster. It was clear that Buster wanted Lady, Tramp saw right through his gig. "That's a bit of an understatement Buster. By the way, you're not fooling me with that." Said Tramp. "So what? I just want her to come to the dance with me." Said Buster.

Danielle was now confused. "Dance? What dance?" Asked Danielle. "Haven't you heard? There is going to be a dance for dogs at 'Birch High School' on the 16th of April. Buster and I are going there on that night." Said Tramp. That place rung a bell in Danielle's head. 'That's the school that Sam goes to!' Thought Danielle. "What's the dance for?" Asked Danielle. "Well, it's for dogs to hook up and possibly fall in love and yeah you get the idea…" Said Buster.

He then tried to hit up on Lady again. "So, Lady, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Asked Buster. "I already told you, no because I don't want to." Lady said uncomfortably. Tramp then stepped in. "Okay that's enough Buster! You're making her uncomfortable." Said Tramp.

Buster looked at Tramp. "Am I really? Do you really think you can make ME lay off her? So that you can take her to the dance?" Buster said irritated. Tramp was going to say something but Buster cut him off. "Well let me tell you this! That is NOT happening! Come on Tramp, let's go! I don't want see you talking with her again." Buster said in anger.

"Well, good to know Buster." Tramp said as he turned his head back towards Lady and Danielle. "Bye girls." Said Tramp. "Goodbye!" Danielle said as she waved. Tramp turned his head back and speed walked to catch up to Buster.

Danielle and Lady turned around and went into the garage, and when they did, Danielle took out the picture to see if Scamp is back normal. But nope, only the bottom half of his legs are left, while Danielle and her sisters were still normal. Danielle looked at the picture in concern. "I knew it. We haven't fixed the problem yet and to make things worse, Buster is in love with you!" Danielle exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Asked Lady. "Well, we have to draw Buster's attention away from you and draw Dad's attention towards you!" Said Danielle, she then continued. "But question is, how are we going to do that?" Danielle said as she paced back and forth.

She thought about their conversation with Tramp and Buster and instantly remembered. Danielle stopped pacing out of realization. "That's it!" Danielle said slowly. "What's it?" Lady asked in confusion. Danielle turned towards her. "The dance! Dad said that he and Buster are going there on the night of the storm! If they are going to the dance, then we going there too!" Said Danielle.

"But why though?" Asked Lady. "Because it's a dance, meant for dogs! If there is romantic music, it will be way easier to get Dad to fall in love with you! In the meantime, we'll try to get Buster to stop being in love with you, we'll also try to get Dad to fall in love with you." Said Danielle. "I think it'll work! I hope…" Said Lady.

But then, she noticed something. "Wait, where's Sam?" Lady said as she looked around. "Oh, don't worry. He is working on getting the lightning ready. Ready to get me home that is! Well, after we fix OUR problem." Said Danielle.

It was 8:30 pm, Danielle was still in the garage. Knowing not to go in the main house because Aunt Sarah would definitely catch her in there, plus Danielle will be safe because Aunt Sarah never goes into the garage. The down side to not being allowed to go into the main house was that she doesn't have very much to do.

Danielle went over to the TV again and saw the video on pause where the it was just the flame trails. Danielle fast forward the video to where Sam noticed Buster's car and pressed play. 1912 Sam looked on in the distance and spoke the very same words that Danielle heard from almost 2 days prior. 'Oh my god… He found me, I don't know how that he found me… RUN FOR IT DANIELLE!'

Danielle continued to watch as the video got closer and closer to his death, and then, it happened. In the video, Sam was gunned down by Buster, after Danielle yelled at him and ran from his bullets, then it showed buster's gun got jammed, after that she dove into the car and the recording stopped. Danielle whimpered at the sight, she still couldn't believe it though, but she had to. "I can't believe that Buster just waltzed in there and killed my best friend!" Danielle said distraughtly.

Just then, she heard the door open and saw Lady walk in. "Danielle?" Lady called out. "I'm over here." Said Danielle. Lady turned to Danielle, who is trying to look normal, but Lady saw right through it. "What's wrong?" Lady asked in a sweet tone as she walked over to Danielle.

Danielle didn't want to worry her mother. "Uh, its nothing." Danielle stuttered. That didn't steer Lady away from the subject. "Its not nothing. I can tell that something is stressing you." Lady said concerned. She then continued. "When you need to talk to someone aboutI totally understand, you can tell me your problems." Lady said warmly. Danielle knew that she couldn't change the subject now, she had no choice. "Well… yeah. Going back in time, stopping you and Dad from falling in love, the chance of getting erased, the possibility of getting home. It's a lot to take in because, what if we fail to get Dad to fall in love with you? I'll disappear! But if we do get it in time, what if I don't get home? Then I would stuck-here, in 1911! I don't know what I'll do! I'm just really stressed by all of this." Danielle said stressed.

Lady felt bad for her. "You don't need to worry, we'll get your father's heart stolen by me. You'll not disappear when that happens. Sam will get you home, I know he will. So, I have faith in you, you just need try to stay positive. You won't need to worry, I'll be there, by you side. We will get through this, together." Lady said in a motherlike tone.

Danielle felt a little better and smiled. Lady could see that something else was bothering her, she was about to say something but Danielle had beat her it. "Thanks Mom. But that kinda wasn't the main problem…. What's really making me sad is that…. It was about the night where Sam and I made that video. Something I haven't told anyone about."

Lady was intrigued to hear what Danielle has to say. But she still wasn't prepared for it. Danielle was stuttering and couldn't get her words together. "I think I just play the video and show you." Danielle said moody as she reached up, rewound the tape and pressed play.

The TV showed Sam noticing Buster in the distance. 'Oh my god… He found me, I don't know how that he found me… RUN FOR IT DANIELLE!' as the video went on, Danielle explained. "I'm going to warn you, this won't be pretty." Danielle said, getting increasingly unnerved as the video went on.

Then it got to the point where Buster gunned down Sam, right on camera. Danielle looked at Lady, she was shocked. Danielle then stopped the video. "Yeah, that is what's stressing me… on the night I go back in time, Sam gets killed by Buster, that's why I was growling at him earlier." Said Danielle. "That's horrible! Why would he do that to him!?" Lady exclaimed. "Because he stole from his junkyard so that he can build the time machine. Unfortunately, Buster didn't take it very well. He nearly got me too, but I escaped from him by accidentally going back in time." Said Danielle. She then continued,"The worst part is that I want to stop it, now that I know it's coming, but how do I do that?" Said Danielle.

"It just makes me sad when I think about it. If only there was some way I could stop it. It was terrible! I can't stop thinking about it!" Danielle said, feeling down. Danielle couldn't take it anymore, she broke down sobbing. Lady put her paw around her to comfort her.

A few minutes go by, Danielle slowly stopped crying. Then she suddenly stopped, Danielle shot her head up in realization. "Wait… Maybe I can stop it! I went over a year back in time! His death hasn't happened yet, all I have to do… Is to warn him! Then he'll know it's coming and can avoid it, that's it!" Danielle said happily.

Lady smiled at the sight of her daughter being positive. "All you have to do is tell him." Said Lady. "Yeah! But I can't do it right now though. It's getting pretty late. But I will try to tell him tomorrow." Said Danielle.

"Well it is getting late. It's time to go bed." Lady said in her sweet tone. "Yeah, I'm getting tired anyway." Danielle said as she climbed into her makeshift bed. Lady walked over rubbed her head against her's. "Good night Danielle." Said Lady. "Goodnight Mom, and thanks for being there for me, I needed that." Danielle said back.

"Your welcome." Lady said as she walked towards the door. She got up onto a stool and turned off the light. Lady then jumped down, walked out and closed the door. Leaving Danielle alone in the dark. "I'm going to get through this. Sam will not die, Mom and Dad will be together… and I will get home." Danielle said happily said to herself.

Danielle rested her head onto her bed, slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 - Skateboard Puppy

**Here we are! The double digits! Jeez, I making these chapters fast! Anyway, RECAP! Danielle, Lady and Tramp were confronted by Buster. When Buster saw Lady, he immediately fell in love with her. But Lady knew that Buster was not the one she's going for, Buster kept on flirting with her, but no matter how many times Lady said no, he still kept on trying. Eventually, Tramp and Buster left, leaving Danielle and Lady with their problem even worse off than the start. Later that night, Danielle watched the part of the video of Sam getting killed by Buster. Lady walked in and saw it too. Danielle was so upset that Sam was going to get killed. But then, Danielle realized that she can just warn him ahead of time. Danielle was all better in an instant and went to bed.**

 **That was a LONG recap! Anyway, Judging the title of this chapter AND if you've seen Back to The Future, you'll know what's going to happen in this chapter. but for those who don't. I'll just say that there is going to be some action in this chapter! So, let's start!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 10 – Skateboard Puppy**

It was close to noon. Danielle and Lady were having a walk around town. They were also trying to think of what to do when they get to the dance. "So, let's see…hm… I guess we find way to get Buster off of me." Said Lady. "Yeah, and a way to get Dad onto you. It would be nice if we could do this before the dance. If we do find him, let's hope Buster isn't with him." Said Danielle.

They then turned a corner and into the town square. They then continued. Danielle sighed. "But what are the chances of it happening? Basically zero." Danielle said without confidence. Lady stopped, "There he is." Lady said as she pointed across the street.

Danielle looked at him in shock. "Did that just happen?" Danielle said quietly before continuing. "I- can't believe that just happened!" Danielle said in surprise. "Yes, yes it did." Said Lady.

The two of them walked across the street and quietly ran and hid behind the corner of a building, away from Tramp, who's back was turned. "Okay, we have him in sight, now how are we going to do this?" Said Danielle. "I don't know, you seem to come up with the ideas here." Said Lady.

Danielle was surprised. "Huh, I never thought of that. I normally known as the weird one in the family, tomboyish and not really the smartest… Oh! AND a thing for fashion…ish." Said Danielle.

They looked at Tramp from a distance, then Danielle got another idea. "I got it! Just follow my lead." Danielle said as she walked out with Lady right behind her.

Tramp looked on in the town square, smelling the fresh air. Then something bumped into him from behind, he turned to find Lady and Danielle recoiling from the impact. Danielle was the first to speak. "Oh hey! Sorry, we weren't watching where we were going." Danielle said sheepishly. "Oh its fine. What are the chances of this happening? Where we just chatted yesterday and we're here now?" Said Tramp. "Hm. I don't know. But wow, I still couldn't believe it happened!" Danielle said with glee. "I know right?" Said Tramp.

He then changed the subject. "So, how are you two doing today?" Asked Tramp. "Oh, we're doing good. How have you been doing by the way? I mean after what happened with Buster yesterday." Asked Danielle. "Well, he has been getting kinda obsessed with you pidge, and he has been quite bitter to me, thinking I'm going to steal you away from him. But aside from that, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Said Tramp.

Lady shivered. "Ugh, I really don't like Buster… He's really creepy. I don't really feel right being with him." Said Lady. Danielle took a few steps back and cheered Lady on in her head. 'Yes, that's it Mom, keep going!' Thought Danielle.

Unfortunately, Buster showed up with his friends and saw them. "Hey Tramp!" Buster said irritated. Danielle turned around and saw him. She slowly stomped her paw in frustration. 'Aw come on Buster, not now!' Thought Danielle. "I thought I told you not to talk to them." Said Buster. "Lay off Buster, we were just chatting." Responded Tramp.

"Not good enough." Said Buster. He then looked at Lady. "So, Lady, how ya doin?" Buster said in flirty tone as he walked towards her. Danielle stuck out her paw and tripped him over.

Buster face turned angry, he then got up to face her. "Alright you little twerp. Now I'm going to-" Buster said before Danielle cut her off. "Woah, woah Buster, what's that?" Danielle said in a questioning tone, pointing behind him. Buster, not being very smart, he looked to where Danielle was pointing.

Danielle grabbed one of Buster's front legs and yanked hard, knocking Buster over. Lady and Tramp didn't expect that, they looked on in surprise. Danielle then ran towards Buster's friends and push passed them, knocking them over too. "What is she doing!? She's putting herself in danger!" Tramp exclaimed.

Danielle saw a pup on some kind of board with wheels. She needed to get away from Buster, so she had to do it. "Woah, woah! Kid, kid stop, stop, stop, stop." Danielle said as she ran towards the pup and dragging him off. "Hey!" The pup said angry. "I need to borrow this, I give it back to you alright." Danielle said calmly as she took the board. She got on and started pushing with her hind leg.

"There she is!" Buster said as he and his friends chased her. Danielle made a 90-degree sharp turn to the left. "Wow look at her go!" The pup said in astonishment. Buster and his friends stood for a moment watching Danielle. "Get her!" Buster shouted as he and his friends started chasing her again.

Danielle kept pushing the board and steering around obstacles. Buster's gang was gaining on her, Danielle had to do something. Then she noticed, a truck was passing by, Danielle used it to her advantage by leaning back on the skateboard and grabbed the back of the truck with her front paws. Danielle whizzed right by Buster and his gang. She then looked back towards them.

"To the car! Go, go, go!" Buster shouted as he ushered his friends towards his car. Danielle smiled and turned back. The truck then made a right turn. Danielle passed by Lady and Tramp and waved at them. "What's that thing she's on?" Asked Tramp. "It's some kind of board with wheels." Responded Lady. "Whatever that thing is, she's good!" Tramp said impressed.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on!" Said one of Buster's friends. Buster's started up and drove through the bush wall into the center of town square nearly hitting a car in the process. Buster made a left turn while his friends laughed evilly. Buster drove through another bush wall, they were now right behind Danielle. She saw what they were doing, and she prepared herself.

Buster tried to ram into her, but she dodged it. Danielle, now on the side of the truck, looked ahead and saw the door of a parked car opening. "AHHHHH!" Danielle yelled as she let go of the truck to avoid getting hit. She rolled right back onto the sidewalk which was sloped, so Danielle went flying. When she landed, she crashed into another couple of dogs who were walking along.

Danielle got up and saw Buster turn the car right towards her. Danielle got back on the skateboard and quickly pushed to keep ahead of them. But it was no use, Buster had caught up to her. Danielle stood on her hind legs and had her front paws up against Buster's car, she quickly flattened out her skateboard so that it was level to the ground.

Buster's friends were throwing bottles at her, but she dodged them. Buster's friends laughed. "I'm gonna ram her!" Buster said deviously. Danielle turned her head around to see that Buster was driving straight towards the back of a truck full of manure.

'Uh-oh!' Danielle knew she had to act fast, or she is toast. Then she got an idea. Danielle climbed up the front of Buster's car ran through it, jumped right off and landed back on the skateboard. Buster and his friends look back at her in shock, realizing that they've just been duped.

They turn back to face the manure truck that's coming up towards them and fast. "AHHHHHHHH!" Buster and his friends screamed as Buster tried to turn out of the way. But it was to late, Buster's car crashed into the truck causing manure to spill right onto them.

Danielle looked away in disgust. 'EWW! GROSS! And he totally deserved that.' Thought Danielle. Lady ran over to her. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Lady said in relief. Danielle panted heavily. "Yeah, me too…." Said Danielle.

Danielle looked at the pup. She grabbed the skateboard and brought it over to the pup. "Thanks a lot kid!" Danielle said cheerfully. Meanwhile at the crash site. Buster stared at Danielle with rage. "I'm gonna get that little twerp!" Buster said to himself.

Tramp walked over to Danielle. "That was pretty good kid! I'm very impressed." Complemented Tramp. "Thanks D-, I mean, Tramp! Oops, slipped a little bit. Anyway, that was a lot of fun! And I never want to do it again…" Danielle said quickly.

"Hmph, figures. I mean, you are a house dog AND a puppy." Said Tramp. "Yeah, I know. I think I'll just stick to fashion from now on." Said Danielle.

"Well, I think Lady and I have to go, it's been fun chatting with you!" Danielle said happily. "See ya girls!" Said Tramp. "Bye!" Danielle said as she and Lady started walking home.

Tramp walked over to Buster's car. "You know Buster. I think that's the worlds way of telling you not to be a bit of a jerk. So yeah, karma." Said Tramp. Buster just sighed with anger. "Come on buddy, let's get you out of this mess." Said Tramp.


	12. Chapter 11 - Plans for The Big Night

**Ho Ho Ho! He's back with a present for you all! Thanks Santa, I'll take it from here. So, I have a present for you all and it's the chapter with the fifth prime number, it's chapter 11! Another part of the present is that Santa is here, ready to give you all presents for Christmas this year! With this chapter, this story has passed the 20 THOUSAND WORD MARK! That's a lot of words! Good thing a computer could just display it for us because it would take forever to count them all. *alarm rings* Oh! Do you guys know what time it is? It's time for THE RECAP!**

 **Last time, Danielle and Lady were having a walk around town and found Tramp. They purposely accidentally bumped into him, they chatted until Buster showed up. Danielle angered him by tripping him. After that, it was a full on chase which ended with Buster and his friends driving right into a truck full of manure. That's pretty much it...  
**

 **Anyway, that's the end of the recap and we're ready to start. Oh by the way, Santa, want some milk and cookies? Oh ho ho, sure! *Santa's beard falls off* What the? You're not the real Santa! Uh, ho ho ho, I guess I'm not? Guys, LET'S GET THAT IMPOSTER! Oh wait, before we do. I gotta start the chapter.**

 **Ready? Se- Ho Ho! ...okay let's get him now...**

 **Chapter 11 – Plans for The Big Night**

Danielle and Lady returned to the garage and when they came in through the doggy door, they heard the video on the TV. 'Oh my god… He found me, I don't know how that he found me… RUN FOR IT DANIELLE!' They slowly walked over as they heard it rewinding and playing again. 'Oh my god… He found me, I don't know how that he found me… RUN FOR IT DANIELLE!' Sam was at the TV, replaying it over and over again.

"Sam?" Said Danielle. Sam turned around startled. "Oh hi! I didn't hear you come in… Fascinating device, this… video unit." Sam said as he stopped the video and turned off the TV.

Danielle remembered that she hadn't told Sam about what happened before she went back in time and had to tell him. "Sam, there's something I hadn't told you about the night we made that video." Said Danielle.

Sam quickly stopped her in her tracks. "Please Danielle don't tell me, no man should know too much about his own destiny." Sam responded. "No Sam, you don't understand-" Danielle said before Sam cut her off. "Yes, I do understand, if I know too much about my future, I could endanger my own existence. Just as you've endangered yours!"

After a brief pause, Danielle finally spoke up. "Your- Your right." Said Danielle, 'I guess I'll try again later.' Thought Danielle.

Sam grabbed a pair of goggles and put them on. "Now, let me show you my plan for sending you home!" Sam said as he walked over to a table. Danielle and Lady jumped onto a stool to get onto the table. On the table is a red windup car in a model of the town square. "Please excuse the crudity of this model. I didn't have time to build it to scale or to paint it." Said Sam.

Danielle looked up at him. "It looks good." Danielle complemented. "Oh, why thank you!" Sam said happily. "Okay, we run some industrial-strength electrical cable from the top of the clock tower down, suspending it over the street between these two lamp posts." Sam said as he ran his finger along the wire. He then walked over to the back of the D.E. "Meanwhile, we've outfitted the time vehicle with this big pole and hook, which runs directly into the flux capacitor." Sam said as he pointed at the hook. He then went back to the table and grabbed the red car. "At the calculated moment, you start off from down the street driving towards the cable, accelerating to 88 miles per hour." Sam said as he slowly moved the car toward the cable. He then continued.

"According to the newspaper article, at precisely 10:04 p.m. this Sunday night, lightning will strike the clock tower, electrifying the cable just as the connecting hook makes contact with the cable, thereby sending 1.21 gigawatts into the flux capacitor and sending you back to 1912." Sam said as he moved his hands around the table. Sam picked up the car. "Alright now, watch this. You wind up the car and release it." Sam said as he passed the car to Danielle.

Sam walked over to the opposite end of the table. "I'll simulate the lightning!" Sam said as he picked up a large cable and plug. Sam walked over and plugged it into the outlet as Danielle continued to wind up the car. Then he grabbed a pair of alligator clippings. "Ready?" asked Sam. Danielle stopped winding. Sam then clamped one end on the lamp post at the end of the cable and held the other above the antenna at the clock tower. Sam looked over at Danielle. "Set?" Said Sam. Danielle placed the car on the table.

After a long pause, Sam finally said the word. "Release!" Sam said quickly. Danielle let go of the car and it quickly moved along the table toward the cable. Sam connected the other clamp to the clock tower just as the car connected with the cable. An explosion of sparks followed, everyone recoiled from it "Woah!" Yelled Danielle as the car that's on fire, drove right of the table.

Danielle, Lady and Sam ran to the other end of the table to see the flaming car driving straight towards a pile of stuff. When the car crashed into it, the whole pile caught on fire. Sam gasped loudly, jaw dropped. He quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to spraying at the fire.

Danielle walked over to Sam. "You're this plan with a lot of confidence Sam." Said Danielle. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the lightning, you just, take care of your pop." Sam said as he put out the fire. "By the way, what happened today? Did you find him?" Sam asked as he put the fire extinguisher down.

"Yeah, we did." Said Danielle. "So, what happened?" Asked Sam. "Well, we purposely bumped into him on accident, we chatted and Mom was just about to make her move when, unfortunately, Buster showed up. I forgot to tell you, yesterday when Dad walked us home, Buster came by and fell in love with Mom!" Said Danielle. "Augh!" Responded Sam. "I know! What's worse is that, Buster won't leave her alone. When Buster sees her, he flirts with Mom every chance gets." Said Danielle. Sam put his hands on his head. "Oh no! This is even worse then before!" Said Sam. "But he got what he had coming to him. I angered him and made him and his friends drive right into a manure truck! Gross, yet satisfying!" Said Danielle.

After a brief pause, Sam spoke up. "Wait, since when can dogs drive?" Asked Sam. "I don't know Sam. I guess that's how this story works." Said Danielle. Sam looked at her in confusion. "What?" Asked Sam. "Nothing." Danielle said quickly… Danielle, its been several chapters since your last fourth wall break, I completely forgot about them…

Anyway, Danielle then got back to what she was saying. "Anyway, Mom and I found out that there is a school dance for dogs! Don't ask why. But anyway, it's happening on the night of the storm at YOUR school!" Said Danielle.

Sam looked at her stunned. "No way!" Said Sam. "Oh yes way! Because Dad is going there! If he's going, we're going too!" Danielle finished. "Alright, I'll just leave that part to you." Said Sam. He then continued, "But until then, can you guys help me clean this mess up?" Sam said pointing to what's left of the pile.

it's the night of the dance. Sam, Danielle and Lady are in the town square. A weather report was being said on the radio. 'The weather this Sunday night. Mostly clear with some scattered clouds.' The weatherman said on the radio. "Are you sure about this storm?" Asked Sam. "Since when can weathermen predict the weather, let alone the future?" Said Danielle. "Hm, good point." Sam said as he finished tying a light blue ribbon around Lady's neck.

"So, Mom, you look like you're ready to steal something. Steal Dad's heart that is!" Danielle said happily with a white ribbon tied around her neck. Sam chuckled. "Ha! That was a good one!" Said Sam. His mood then changed. "You know, Danielle, I'm going to be very sad to see you go. You've really made a difference in my life. You've given me something to shoot for." Sam said as he took off his coat. "Just knowing that I'm going to be around to see 1912. That I'm going to succeed in this! That I'm going to have a chance to travel through time!" Sam said excitedly.

His mood then changed back. "It's going to be really hard waiting over a year before I can talk to you about everything that's happened in the past week. I'm really going to miss you, Danielle." Sam said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you too." Said Danielle.

Sam walked over to a tool box and reached into it. Danielle knew she had to tell him now. "Sam, about the future-" Danielle said as Sam quickly rose up with a wrench in hand. "No! Danielle! We've already agreed that having information about the future can be extremely dangerous. Even if your intentions are good, it can backfire drastically. Whatever you've got to tell me, I'll find out through the natural course of time!" Said Sam.

'Ugh, I'm clearly not going be able tell him this way. If only there was another way, I can get it through to him.' Danielle thought to herself. She looked and saw Sam's notepad sticking out of his coat pocket that's resting on the D.E. Danielle had got an idea. 'That's it!' Danielle thought to herself as she snuck over to his coat and grabbed the notepad and pen out of the pocket.

She went to the back of the D.E., opened the notepad to the first blank page that she finds and started writing. When she finished, Lady came by and saw her. "What's that?" asked Lady. "Please keep your voice down, I don't want Sam to hear! Anyway, it's a letter, for Sam. Warning him about what's going to happen on the night I go back in time." Danielle said in a hushed tone.

The two of them looked down at it and Danielle quietly read the letter.

"Dear Sam Brown. On the night I go back in time, you will be shot by Buster. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster. Your best friend, Danielle." Danielle said as she wrote down her name at the end. She then turned back one page and wrote, "Do not turn page until 1912." Danielle closed the notepad and placed it and the pen back in Sam's coat pocket.

"Hey Danielle. You better get going to the dance!" Said Sam. "Yeah, alright. It's good thing that your school is not a long walk from here." Said Danielle. "Yeah. It's quite convenient if you ask me!" Said Sam. "Well, see ya!" Danielle said, trying to stay positive.

She and Lady started walking toward the school. Getting ready to try again at winning the heart of The Tramp.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Arrival

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a great Christmas out there! This is also the longest chapter yet! So long, that it's longer than chapter 5 and the prologue combined! Anyway, before I continue, I have a possible disclaimer for you. This chapter might contain something that may be unsuitable for younger readers. I'm not sure if it is though, but I'm saying it just in case.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way, let's recap!**

 **Last time, Danielle and Lady arrived home to find Sam replaying a part of the video over and over again. Danielle tried to tell Sam about the night she went back in time, but Sam stopped Danielle in her tracks. He then showed her and Lady his plan for sending Danielle home. Which ended with a pile of stuff to catch on fire. (Also, Danielle made her first fourth wall break since the begining chapter 5.) Anyway, on the night of the dance, Danielle tried to tell Sam again but he stopped her again. So Danielle took his note pad and wrote a letter to him, a warning. After she slipped the notepad back into the coat pocket, Danielle and Lady went off toward the dance.**

 **So, Recap is now off the list for this chapter. Nothing else is happening right now so...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 12 – The Arrival**

The band of dog on stage were playing pop jazz music and everyone was having a fun time. Even Tramp and Buster. "What do you think of the music Buster?" asked Tramp. "Eh… it's okay I guess." Buster said flatly. "You're still mad about the manure, aren't you?" Said Tramp.

"Well of course I'm still mad! That pup humiliated me and caused 300 bucks damage to my car! Ohhhh, just wait till I get my paws on her! I'm gonna-!" Buster said before Tramp cut him off. "Woah, woah! Calm down, easy there, pal." Tramp said in order to try and calm down the raging Buster.

Buster snorted. "Fine. But it's NOT over! I WILL get her, if it's the last thing I do." Buster said trying to watch his temper. "Yeah… Let's just try to have a fun night." Said Tramp

Meanwhile, Danielle and Lady arrived at the parking lot of the school, where dog couples are heading inside to the dance floor, a.k.a. The school gym. They found an empty phonebooth and walked inside. Danielle shut the door and sat on the built-in bench. "Okay, we made it. This would seem like a nice place to try and find a plan." Said Danielle. "Yeah, so let's see… how are we going to do this?" Asked Lady. "I don't know. We need to come up with something. But what?" Said Danielle.

Back in the gym, the band have just finished their song. The crowd of dogs cheered. The guitar player then spoke on the microphone. "We're going to take a little break, but we'll be back in a while, so uh, don't nobody go nowhere." The guitar player said in a southern accent.

The crowd then walked around chattering. Tramp walked over to a table and saw a plate of spaghetti on it. 'Ooh, that looks good! Pidge would definitely like this.' Tramp thought happily to himself. "Hey Buster, come over here!" Called out Tramp. No response came. Tramp looked around but couldn't see him. "Buster? Where are you?" Tramp called out. But still nothing. 'I guess I gotta find him then.' Tramp thought as he walked around the gym, looking for his friend.

In the phonebooth, Danielle and Lady were sitting together, trying hard to think of a plan. "I guess I flirt with Tramp or something, I don't know." Said Lady. "Mom? Have you ever been in a situation where you knew you had to act a certain way and by act, I mean where you know what to do, but when you get there, you don't know if you can go through with it?" Said Danielle. "Well, no I haven't actually." Said Lady.

Lady noticed that Danielle looked a bit uneasy. "Danielle? You look a little pale, are you okay?" Lady asked concerned. "Oh, I'm just… ugh… I'm really losing my confidence here. Because, it could take one bad move here to put an end to me." Danielle said as she took out the picture again.

In the picture, Scamp and Collette are completely gone, only the bottom third of Annette remained and Danielle was the only one left in the picture who's still normal.

"Looking at the picture, I don't have a lot of time left. This is probably our last chance before I start… disappearing." Danielle said feeling increasingly worried.

Lady looked at her daughter with guilt. "Don't worry Danielle, no matter what, we will get through this. I am not going to let you disappear." Lady Said trying to comfort her. Danielle looked at Lady and smiled, "Thanks Mom. How we try to work on finding Dad first and make it up as we go. Now what was that word called?" Said Danielle.

"Improv?" asked Lady. "Uh, y- yeah! Improv, that was it!" Danielle said happily.

Lady then heard someone approaching the phonebooth. "Someone's coming." Lady said concerned. Right after she said that, the door opened, when Danielle looked, a paw grabbed her and she was dragged out. When she saw who was, she gasped, it was an angry Buster.

"You caused 300 bucks damage to my car you little twerp, and I'm gonna to make you pay!" Buster said to Danielle angry. "Hold her!" Buster said as he tossed Danielle to his friends who grabbed hold of her.

Lady stepped forward. "Let her go Buster!" Lady demanded. When Buster heard her voice, he turned around and saw Lady. "Well, look-ey what we have here." Buster said in a flirty tone.

Lady then realized what she had just done. After a brief pause, Lady tried to get away, but it was to late. "No, no! You're staying right here with me!" Buster said happily as he ran in the phone booth the moment Lady took a step back.

"No Buster, no Buster! Let me go!" Lady said as she tried to break free from him. "Leave her alone Buster!" Danielle said angrily.

"Guys take her in back, alright? I'll be right there." Buster said to his friends, who just stood there and watched, after a couple seconds, Buster turned back to them. "Well go on! This ain't no peep show!" Buster said as he closed the door.

His friends then hit Danielle in the stomach, she groaned in pain as Buster's friends lifted her up and carried her away.

When they got to the back of the school, they saw a car with an open trunk. "Hey, let's her in there!" One of the thugs said. The others laughed in agreement. They ran over to the car and threw Danielle into the trunk. "That's for messin' up mah fur!" Said the second thug as they closed the trunk on her.

After it was slammed shut, a voice spoke up. "What are you doing to my car?" said the voice. The thugs looked to see one the dog band players. "Hey, beat it, spook. This don't concern you." Said the third thug.

The other band members came out of the car. "Who you callin' 'Spook', peckerwood?" The guitar player said as the musicians slowly approached the thugs. "Now hey, hey listen guys, look I don't wana mess with no musicians okay?" Thug one said, trying to reason with them.

"Get home to your mama boy!" The guitar player said as he slapped them away. The other musicians chased the thugs away as they yelled for Buster's aid.

While all that was happening, Danielle started yelling and banging on the trunk door. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Danielle said in a muffled voice. The guitar player tried the handle but it was locked. "Reginald, where are your keys?" The guitar player said as Reginald searched for them.

"Uh the keys are in the trunk." Said Danielle. After a short pause, the guitar player put his ear up to the trunk. "Say that again?" asked the guitar player. "I said the keys are in here!" Danielle repeated.

"Buster? Where are ya?" Tramp said as he walked into the parking lot. He then heard a muffled noise, sounded like Buster and someone else. "What the? What's that noise?" Tramp said as he looked towards the phonebooth.

When he walked over to the door, he said something. "Buster?" Tramp called. The noise stopped and Buster opened the door looking annoyed. "What are YOU doing here Tramp?" Said Buster. When Lady heard his name, she knew this was her chance. Lady quickly popped up from behind Buster.

"Tramp, help me! Please!" Lady said pleadingly. Buster pushed her back down. "Just close the door and walk away so I can spend quality time with Lady." Said Buster. "Please Tramp." Lady quietly whimpered. "Are you deaf Tramp? Close the door and beat it." Said Buster.

At this point, Tramp had enough. He knew Lady didn't like Buster and he wasn't just going to sit there and let Buster terrorize her. "No, Buster. You leave her alone." Tramp said in a serious tone. "Alright Tramp." Buster said as he pushed Lady aside and slowly walked out to confront Tramp.

"You know. I didn't wanna have to do this to you. But I guess I have to." Said Buster angry. Without warning, Buster grabbed Tramp's leg and twisted it. Tramp didn't see it coming and he gasped and groaned in pain. Buster being stronger then him, he couldn't break free of his grasp.

"Buster stop it! Buster you'll break his leg!" Lady said as Buster slowly twisted his leg even more. "Buster no!" Lady said pleadingly.

Meanwhile, the guitar player was using a knife to try and pick the lock. "Give a paw here, Reginald." Said the guitar player. Just after he said that, the blade slipped, cutting him. "OW! I sliced my paw!" Said the guitar player. The slip also unlocked the trunk, when Reginald opened it, Danielle jumped out with a pair of keys in her mouth.

"Who's are these?" Asked Danielle. "Mine" Said Reginald. She tossed the keys to him. "Thanks, thanks a lot!" Danielle said as she ran off towards the phonebooth.

"Your gonna break his leg!" Said Lady. But Buster didn't stop. Lady knew she had to do something. 'That's it! I have to help him!' Lady thought to herself.

"Buster! Buster, leave him alone!" Lady said angrily as she ran out of the phonebooth and jumped on Buster to try and break his grip. "Let him go! Let him- oh!" Lady said as Buster pushed his paw into her face, causing her to fall onto the ground.

Tramp looked at Lady and Buster horrified as Buster started laughing at Lady. Tramp's face slowly turned angry as he slowly clenched his open paw. The moment Buster noticed, he stopped laughing. But he didn't react fast enough. Tramp whipped his other paw right across Buster's face, he fell backward onto the phonebooth.

When Danielle got back to the parking lot, she stopped running in shock as she saw Buster slowly slump over and fall to the ground, knocked out cold.

Lady gasped at the sight. Tramp looked at Buster. "I didn't wanna have to do that. But I had to." Tramp said coldly to the unconscious Buster.

His expression changed to concern as he turned to Lady. He stuck his paw out at her. "Are you okay?" Said Tramp. Lady nodded as she slowly took Tramp's paw. Tramp helped her up onto her feet. The two of them looked at each other, after a few seconds, both of them slowly smiled at each other and slowly started walking.

Danielle breathed a heavy sigh of shock and relief, seeing what had just happened. 'I can't believe it! It worked and we didn't have to come up with a plan this time!' Danielle thought happily to herself as a crowd of dogs started gathering.

"That's 'The Tramp'!" One of the dogs said as Lady and Tramp continued to walk off toward the gym, not wanting to take their eyes off one other.

'Things have gotta be back to normal now!' Danielle thought confidently as she took out the picture again. In the picture, Scamp and Collette were still gone from the photo, only Annette's paws are left and Danielle was the only one still normal.

Danielle looked back and forth between her parents and the picture in shock. 'Wait, what? But how can this be! Mom and Dad are in love with each other! How can there still be something wrong here? Mom and Dad are heading to the gym to dance to the music an…' Danielle's thoughts trailed off as she remembered what had happened when she got out of the trunk.

'Of course!' Danielle thought in realization. "Excuse me." Danielle said as she quickly pushed pass the small crowd and started sprinting back the way she came.

Meanwhile at the clock tower. Sam was coming down the stairs after setting up the cable. He heard the sound of thunder in the sky. Sam checked his pocket watch and looked at the clock on the clock tower. He turned back and looked up towards the clouds. "The storm." Sam said quietly to himself.

Back at the school, Danielle made it back to the car. "Hey, guys! You gotta get back in there and finish the dance!" Danielle said as she ran up to the band players. "Hey girl, look at Marvin's paw. He can't play with his paw like that and we can't play without him." Said Reginald.

"Yeah well look Marvin. Marvin you gotta play! See, that's they where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor. And if there's no music, they can't dance! If they can't dance, they can't kiss. If they can't kiss, they can't fall in love and I'm history!" Danielle said quickly.

"Hey man, the dance is over. Unless, you know somebody else who can play the guitar." Said Marvin. 'Oooh… Well I'm glad Sam taught me how to play one last month.' Danielle thought to herself. She knew that the only way that she was going to get out this with her existence. She would have to go on stage and play the guitar.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Fateful Dance

**Heeellllooo everyone! I'm back! after over two long weeks have passed. But the wait is now over, I'm here with chapter 13! Also...** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** **I know I'm late but whatever... Anyway, the reason I've been gone for a while is because I needed a holiday vacation and going back to school. But I have finished!**

 **Unfortunately... because I'm back in school, production on chapters will slow down. But not completely though, just one chapter every week or two. But production can speed up sometimes so future chapters can come earlier than my predictions.**

 **Anyway... It's time for the recap! Last time, Buster was seeking vengeance towards Danielle for what she did to him a few days prior to the dance. speaking of dance... Danielle and Lady arrive at the dance and went inside a phone-booth. After a bit of comforting, Danielle gets dragged out of the phone booth by an angry Buster. She gets tossed into Buster's friends who restrain her. Lady tried convincing Buster to let her go, but that only made things worse. Buster got all flirty with Lady and... I'm not gonna say what he was trying to do to Lady. Anyway... The thugs carry Danielle away, threw her into the trunk of a car and slammed it shut. The band players realized that the trunk was locked, so they tried freeing her. Meanwhile, Tramp was looking for Buster, he then heard a commotion and walked over to the phone-booth. Only to find an irritated Buster telling him to go away. But with Lady pleading for help, Tramp refused to Buster go any further. Buster made sure to respond to this by trying to break Tramp's leg. The band players unlocked the trunk, but the guitar player, Marvin, sliced his paw. Danielle then bolted back towards the phone-booth. Tramp then knocked out Buster by swiping his other leg around his face. Lady and Tramp started walking toward the gym together, ready to dance. When Danielle looked at the picture, things were still wrong. Danielle then tried to convince the band players to continue, but couldn't due to Marvin slicing his paw, so Danielle had to take her place.**

 **...wow... longest... recap...EVER! I think I'm just going to start this chapter now and see what happens in this one...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 13 – The Fateful Dance**

The strums of the guitar played in rhythm with the song. Marvin looked at Danielle for a few seconds, shrugged and limped to the microphone. "This is for all you lovers out there." Marvin said romantically and begun to sing.

Singing will be encased in brackets. "(Insert Text Here)" Now, where was I? Oh yeah!

Marvin began to sing "(Earth angel, earth angel…)"

As he sung, Danielle looked out to her parents slowly dancing together. She then looked at the picture that's attached to the top of the guitar.

In the picture, everyone was gone, except for Danielle. She was the only one left and still normal. Danielle looked back toward her parents. 'Ok, one more bad move and I'm done for. Either they kiss, or I fade out. It's now, or never.' Thought Danielle.

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor. "Tramp?" Lady said, trying to start a conversation. "Yes Pidge?" Said Tramp. "What you did back there, where you saved me from Buster. It was so brave and heroic, I should have said this earlier, so I'm going to say it now." Lady said romantically. "What is it?" Asked Tramp.

Before Lady could answer, another dog came over. "Scram Tramp, I'm cutting in." The other dog said as he whipped Lady away. Lady grunted, trying to get away from him, but to no avail.

When that happened, Danielle was playing the guitar pretty badly, she started to feel dizzy. She slowly crouched down out of sickness. At this point, the guitar playing stopped.

"Hey girl, you alright?" The piano player asked concerned. Danielle tried playing the guitar again and, nothing. "I can't play." Danielle said alarmed. 'Oh no, no no no no!' Danielle thought in horror.

"Tramp! Help!" Lady said pleadingly. "Don't worry, I'm coming Pidge!" Tramp said as tried to get over to her, but he couldn't get through the maze of dancers. The other dog started to laugh like a maniac.

Danielle looked at the photo again. She saw that in the picture. She was transparent, looking like a ghost. Danielle, slowly looked down and raised her paw to eye level. Not even two seconds later, her paw slowly started to disappear. Danielle was horrified that she could literally see through her own paw.

As Tramp made his way around the maze of dancers, he was quickly getting closer to her. The dog continued laughing. "TRAMP!" Lady called out. Danielle was getting weaker as she was fading more and more. "Dad…" Danielle said weakly, it was all Danielle could say. 'Come on Dad, hurry!' thought Danielle.

Tramp had finally made it to Lady and the other dog, "Excuse me." Tramp said just as the other dog was about to kiss her. The other dog turned towards him and found himself get pushed to the ground immediately after.

Lady and Tramp, with their eyes meeting. "Thank you, Tramp, I wanted to tell you this earlier…that… I love you." Said Lady. Tramp was surprised, but not by the fact that Lady loves him, it was because he was going to say the exact same thing. "I was just about to say the same thing. I love you too." Said Tramp.

After a brief pause, the two of them looked in each other's eyes, slowly leaned in and kissed. When they did that, Danielle immediately faded back in and shot right back up, playing the guitar again. Danielle was shocked by the fact that one moment, she couldn't think straight and could just barely move at all. On the next moment, she felt like she was back to normal, as if she never faded out to begin with.

She quickly looked at the picture again. In the picture, for a split second, no one was left in the picture, everyone was gone. After that split second, Danielle quickly faded back into the picture, followed by Annette, Collette and Scamp. They all came back into the picture, one by one. Danielle and her siblings now exist again.

Danielle smiled with happiness and relief as she looked back out to where her parents are. Lady smiled at Danielle and waved at her. Danielle waved back at her and looked at her paw, she couldn't see through it. Danielle then waved in a goofy way. She was back to normal.

The song then slowly came to an ended with Danielle strumming the strings one last time. The audience cheered. Danielle grabbed her picture and put it away, Marvin was happy with how the song had played out, even though Danielle screwed up most of it.

"Let's do another one!" Marvin called out to the rest of the band players. Danielle wanted to go, so she tried to tell him in a polite way. "Uh, no I gotta go." Said Danielle. "Come on girl! Let's do something that really cooks!" Said Marvin, trying to convince Danielle. "Something that, really cooks…" Danielle said as she looked out to the cheering audience. She then gave in. "Ah… I guess it couldn't hurt if we do one more song!" Said Danielle.

"Alright." Marvin said as Danielle walked over to the microphone. She then started to speak into it. "Alright uh…" Danielle stopped as she got rid of the feedback from the mic, she then continued. "Alright this is a little something that… I've listened to before…" She then gave one moment to the audience and turned around to the other band players. "Alright guys listen, this is a blues riff in B. Watch me for the changes and try to keep up okay."

Danielle then turned back to the audience and started playing Johnny B. Goode. Again, exceptions…. The drummer started playing along with the piano and base players. The saxophonist started moving in rhythm of the music. The audience slowly started to dance too.

Danielle walked up to the microphone and began to sing the lyrics.

"(Way down in Louisiana down in New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy name of Johnny B. Goode.

He never ever learned to read or write so well

He could play guitar like he's ringing a bell.

Go Go!

Go Johnny Go Go!)"

As Danielle continued to sing, her parents were dancing to the music. Another couple danced over to Tramp. "Hey Tramp! I heard you laid out Buster, nice going!" One of the dogs said. His girlfriend then spoke. "You really are the best!"

"(Go Johnny Go Go

Go Johnny Go Go Go

Go Johnny Go Go

Go Johnny Go Go Go)" Danielle then wiped her forehead from exhaustion and continued, "(Johnny B. Goode.)"

Danielle then started to play a solo. Meanwhile, Marvin was now at a phone, calling his cousin. "Chuck, Chuck! It's Marvin! Your cousin Marvin, you know that new sound you lookin for? Well listen to this!" Marvin said excitedly as he pointed the phone out from backstage.

Danielle walked across the stage as she continued to play the guitar. 'Wow, I'm doing good! I didn't know I can play this well!' Thought Danielle happily.

She then slowly walked back to the microphone and then… She started to get a little carried away.

Danielle started to jam out, going completely unaware what she was doing. She finished with a high, long lasting note.

When the note stopped, she opened her eyes and saw the amplifier was knocked over and the audience was silent, just staring at her.

That was when Danielle realized what happened. All she said was, "Uh… He he… Oops…"

After a long pause, Danielle slowly got up and spoke into the microphone. "Uh… Sorry, I… Got a little carried away didn't I? I think I'm gonna go." Danielle said awkwardly.

The music started up again as Danielle walked through the exit and started walking down the stairs. She slowly stopped as she Lady standing in the doorway in front of her.

"Mom." Said Danielle. "Danielle, that was very interesting music." Said Lady. "Uh, yeah." Danielle said as she remembered something, "Oh! Check it out." Danielle said as she took out the picture, "We did it! Looks like you'll be having me by Christmas! I'm so proud of you Mom." Danielle said excitedly.

Lady smiled at her. Danielle then changed the subject. "Well I should head out, can't miss the lighting." Said Danielle. Tramp then came over to the doorway. "Well pidge, ready to go?" Asked Tramp.

Lady nodded at him. "Listen I gotta go. But I wanted to tell you that's it's been… fun!" Said Danielle. "Danielle will we ever see you again?" Lady asked concerned. "I guarantee it." Said Danielle.

"Well Danielle, I want to thank you for being there for me, I'll never forget it." Said Lady. "Right Lady… Well uh, good luck you guys!" Danielle said happily.

As she started walking down the stairs towards the exit, she remembered something. "Oh! One more thing…. If you guys ever have puppies, then I just wanted to tell you that… you two would make great parents." Danielle said warmly. "Thank you… Danielle." Lady said happily.

Danielle waved goodbye and ran out the door which slowly closed behind her. Lady and Tramp looked at each other and back. "Danielle… Such a nice name." Lady said to Tramp.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Clock Tower

**Here you go guys! The new longest chapter yet! Over 2700 words long! Including this part of the chapter. I don't know what unintentional filler I should say here, so I'm just going to skip to the recap.** **Last time, Danielle was on the stage playing the guitar. Lady and Tramp's dance gets interrupted by another dog, causing Danielle to start playing badly and slowly disappearing. Eventually, Lady and Tramp kissed, causing Danielle to spring back up and play normally again. Everything was back to normal. When the song finished, Danielle started playing Johnny B. Goode. But got carried away. She awkwardly left the stage and said goodbye to her parents before running out the door.**

 **So that's it for the recap. Now, let's get started!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 14 – The Clock Tower**

The clocktower just had just hit 9:56 am, only eight minutes left. Sam was pacing around impatiently, he looked at his pocket watch. "Grr! Where's that pup?" Sam said frustratedly. He took a few steps in a different direction and looked at his watch. "Grr!" Sam took a few more steps in another direction and looked at his watch again. "Grr! Grr!"

Sam paused after hearing barking in the distance. He turned around to see Danielle running into the town square towards the time machine. Sam started running over. As the two lifted the cover off the D.E., Sam spoke. "You're late! Do you have no concept of time!?" Sam yelled over the wind and thunder.

"Hey come on! I had to change, you think I'm going back in that ribbon?" Danielle said back. When they completely removed the cover, Danielle continued. "Sam, it worked! Dad knocked out Buster in just one swipe! I couldn't believe I saw that, it was an amazing sight!" Danielle said cheerfully as she took out the picture and passed it to Sam, who saw that the picture was back to normal.

"Wow… really?" Sam said in surprise. "Yeah, really!" Danielle confirmed. Sam then passed the picture back to her. "Alright! Let's set your destination time!" Sam said as he ran to the time machine and opened the door. Danielle hopped onto Sam's lap and looked at the time circuits.

"This is the exact time you left." Sam said as he moved his finger along the 'Last Time Departed' which is displaying "Jul 29, 1912 1:35 am, "Let's send you back, at exactly the same time!" Sam said as he typed in the exact same thing in destination time. He looked down at her. "It'll be like you never left." Sam said while chuckling.

Danielle jumped off, back onto the cement. "Now, I painted a white line on the street WAY over there! That's where you'll start from! I've calculated the precise distance, taking into the account the acceleration speed and wind resistance retroactive from the moment the lighting strikes, which will be in exactly 7 minutes and 22 seconds." Sam said as he pointed out in the distance and took out an alarm clock.

He then continued, "When this alarm goes off, you hit the gas!" Sam said as he started winding up the alarm. "Right!" Danielle said as she then realized something. "Wait… There's no gas in an electric car." Danielle said in confusion. "Whatever..." Sam said as he placed the alarm on the dashboard.

He then climbed out and knelt down to Danielle. "Well… I guess that's everything." Said Sam. Danielle looked at him. "Thanks." Said Danielle "Thank you!" Sam said back. Danielle then jumped into his arms. As Danielle hugged him, Sam had a feeling inside of him, a feeling that he wouldn't feel again until he and Danielle become best friends.

Sam then put his other hand round her, feeling the bond that the two shares. "I'll see you in about a year." Said Sam.

Danielle was feeling down again at the thought of not making it home. So far, she has been lucky and she hoped that it would come one more time

"I hope so." Danielle said gloomy. Sam caught on and wanted to cheer her up. "Don't worry!" Sam said as he patted Danielle gently.

After placing her back down, he continued, "As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles per hour the instant the lightning strikes the tower… everything will be fine."

"Right." Danielle said as she jumped into the driver's seat. Sam's notepad fell out of his pocket, after he picked it up, he noticed the front of Danielle's letter. "Do not turn page until 1912"

'Aw no… why now?' Danielle thought as she held her head up against her seat. Sam looked at note for a second and looked at Danielle. "What's the meaning of this!?" Sam said in confusion and irritation. "You'll find out in a year." Said Danielle.

As Sam put his hands in his hair, he said. "It's about the future isn't it!?" He then ran to the sidewalk with Danielle following him. "Wait a minute!" Called Danielle. "It's information about the future! I warned you about this kid! The consequences could be disastrous!" Sam said as he held the notepad at Danielle's face.

"Sam that's a risk you're gonna have to take! Your life depends on it!" Danielle said, trying to get him to listen to her. But he didn't budge. "NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBILITY!" Sam shouted as he ripped the page out of the notepad and tore the letter into pieces.

'No! why did you do that!? Ugh! I'm not letting you get killed! Not on my watch!' Thought Danielle. She then grabbed Sam's legs as she said. "In that case, I'll tell you straight out!"

But just as she was about to tell him, a large branch fell on the cable, unplugging it from cord on top of the clocktower. Sam gasped and clutched onto Danielle. "GREAT SCOTT!" Yelled Sam.

The two of them looked at the unplugged cable and the clock tower which showed that they had less then six minutes left. Sam then ran over to the D.E. and grabbed something from there. Danielle saw that it was rope.

"You get the cable, I'll throw the rope down to you!" Sam shouted over the wind and thunder. Danielle understood what they had to do. "Right! I got it!" Danielle yelled back.

Sam ran up the stairs towards the door while Danielle ran to the cable and started dragging it towards the stairs.

Sam was climbing the stairs in the interior of the clock. He saw all of the moving parts along with the bell that would get struck by the mallet every hour.

Sam had reached the window, when he opened it and stepped out onto the ledge, he saw some vicious animal right next to him. This spooked him for a moment before realizing that it was just a statue.

"Sam!" Called Danielle. Sam then threw one end of the rope down to her. Danielle immediately started to tie the rope and cable together. "Come on, come on let's go!" Said Sam trying to rush her.

When Danielle finished tying, she gave Sam the signal and he started to quickly pull up the cable.

Because Sam had torn up the letter, Danielle tried to tell it to him. "Sam!" Yelled Danielle. "Huh?" Responded Sam, who couldn't hear her that well. "I have to tell you about the future!" Called Danielle. "Huh!?" Shouted Sam.

"I have to tell you about the future!" Repeated Danielle. "WHAT!?" Called Sam, who still couldn't hear her that well. "On the night I go back in time, you get-!" Danielle shouted before she was interrupted by the clock tower's ringing bell.

Sam nearly fell off from the noise, but he managed to pull himself back up thanks to the statue. Sam screamed in pain from the noise. "Go!" Called Sam. But Danielle wasn't going to until Sam knows. "No Sam!" Danielle called back in protest.

"Look at the time! You have less then four minutes! PLEASE, HURRY!" Sam shouted while pointing at the clock.

Danielle ran towards the D.E., jumped into it, drove forward, turned around and drove towards the starting point.

Sam then cheered as the D.E. sped off. He turned his eyes back to the clock, the minute hand moved again. There were only three minutes left. Sam slowly started making his way around the statue, being careful not to fall.

Danielle had arrived at the starting line, she turned it around and stopped in place. She jumped out on top of the front of the car, grabbed the pole. Danielle quickly made her way on top of the D.E. and placed the pole in place. She then plugged the pole into the D.E. and climbed back into the driver's seat.

Danielle spoke after a short pause, "Come on Sam! Why did you have tear up that letter?" Said Danielle as she hit the steering wheel in frustration. "If only I had more time…" Danielle sighed.

After a few seconds, she looked at the time circuits and thought of an idea. "Wait a minute… I got all the time I want! I have a time machine! I can just go back early, and warn him!" Said Danielle. "Okay, 12 minutes ought to do it." Said Danielle as she typed in the time on the keypad.

After she finished typing the destination time, it changed from "Jul 29 1912 1:35 AM" to "Jul 29 1912 1:23 AM."

"Okay, time circuits on! Flux capacitor… uh, fluxing? Engine running, Alright!" Said Danielle ready to go. But then suddenly, the engine stopped, dead.

Danielle slowly turned her head to look at the gauges, all of them showing "0".

"No… No, no, no, no, no. not this! Not NOW! Come on!" Danielle pleaded as she turned the key. The engine made noises, but still wasn't starting. Danielle turned the key again. The engine stalled. She turned the key again and again. But to no avail.

Sam had made it around the statue, he slowly inched towards the cable that's hanging on the opposite side of the clock. Sam then took another reaching step towards it, only for the part of the ledge he was standing on to collapse from right under him.

Sam screamed as he grabbed onto the hour hand of the clock, the cable that he was holding, fell and got caught on the bottom of his pant leg. The clock's minute hand then ticked again. There were only two minutes left.

As Danielle kept turning the key and pushing the pedal. The D.E.'s lights flickered, aside from that, still nothing.

Sam slowly inched his hands to the middle of the clock. He looked at the cable that's hanging above him, with his right hand, he tried grabbing it, but missed. He almost lost his grip in the process.

When Sam had regained his grip for dear life. He tried to grab the cord, but he missed again. The cable swayed hard in the wind. Sam waited to grab it at the right time. He tried again. The third time was the charm. Because he finally managed to grab it.

Sam, was now hanging on the cord with both hands. He then slowly reached his right hand down to try and grab the other end. As he did, the cord was slowly tearing the fabric. Sam gasped, he had to move carefully. He slowly moved his leg up and grabbed the cable.

Now he had to work on getting back up on the ledge, Sam slowly started climbing.

"Come on." Said Danielle. The alarm clock rang immediately after. "Here we go, this time come on." Danielle turned the key and pressed the pedal again, but to no avail. "Please, please come on!" Danielle said feeling annoyed.

At this point, Danielle has had enough. "URAGH!" Danielle groaned in frustration and banged her head on the wheel, honking the horn, and the engine roared to life. Danielle quickly raised her head again, feeling absolutely dumbfounded.

'Are you kidding me, out of all things, that WORKED!?' Danielle thought as she exclaimed happily. She pressed the gas pedal and sped off.

Sam made it back onto the ledge, with a gaping hole in between his legs. With both ends of the cables in hands, he thought. 'This will be easy.' Sam thought as he casually tried plugging in the two ends. He couldn't have been more wrong. The cords stopped, as if he ran out of cord.

'Wait what?' Sam thought as he tried again, only to have the same result. He looked at the ground to find the large fallen tree branch was on top of the cable. Sam gently pulled on the cord and tried plugging it in again. But the two just wouldn't come together.

As the D.E. drove down the street. Danielle changed gears and the car picked up speed, passing 50 mph.

Sam started to yank on the cord in order to free it. He then yanked really hard. Only for the cable at the other end to get unplugged and get caught in the tree branch.

Sam noticed the sudden extend of the cord. 'Oh no… Please don't tell me.' Sam thought as he quickly looked over and saw the other end of the cable unplugged. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Sam exclaimed loudly, knowing that things had just gotten even worse.

The D.E. was still driving down towards the town square. Danielle changed gears again and accelerated passed 60 mph.

Sam looked back and forth between the top of the clock tower, the unplugged cable on the ground and the head lights of the D.E. getting closer. Sam turned his head to the cable to his left and plugged the two in.

Danielle accelerated. She passed 70 mph. Sam had formed a part of the cable into a loop and slowly placed it around the minute hand, but he couldn't reach. Then the minute hand ticked again. Only one-minute left. Luckily, when it ticked, it was lowered a little and that was enough for Sam to get the loop around the minute hand.

Sam braced himself, he then pushed himself off the ledge, using the cable as a zipline. When he got to the end, he hit the ground.

Danielle was right outside the town square when she passed 85 mph. Sam quickly ran to the cable that's caught in the branch. Danielle was getting really close. She hit 88 mph. Sam broke the cord free of the branch. "Sam!" Danielle said as she approached the cable.

Sam with the end of the cable in his hand, was running towards the lamppost where the other end was hanging. Danielle closed her eyes tight and clutched onto the steering wheel.

The minute hand ticked one last time. Right after that, lightning struck the clock tower, the electricity quickly traveled down the cable. Sam immediately plugged the two cables in and quickly let go to avoid getting shocked. But Sam had let go to quickly, he fell over.

The pole attached to the D.E. made contact with the wire at the exact same time the electricity from the lightning did and a bright flash of light followed. When the flash was gone, the D.E. was gone, leaving a pair of fire trails behind it.

Sam looked in astonishment as the visibly electrified pole dangled on the wire, which caught on fire a few seconds later. Sam slowly got up and looked around at the after math of the experiment. 'I did it… I DID IT!' Sam thought excitedly as he slowly picked up into a run down the street, in between the twin fire trails.

He loudly cheered as he hopped on one foot. Sam then ran back the way he came, smiling. He looked up at the clock tower, which has stopped completely. 'I did it.' Sam thought happily as he gazed up at the cloudy night sky.


	16. Chapter 15 - Back In 1912

**... Wow... I had just finished two chapters on the SAME DAY! THAT'S INSANE! I had uploaded chapter 14 just over SEVEN HOURS AGO, and looking at my time, I had started and finished this chapter in one sitting, and it had only took TWO HOURS! I couldn't believe it myself, I didn't think it was possible! I personally think that this fanfic will be done by the end of January! Oh! I forgot to mention that this is also one of the shortest chapters, before you say anything... THE PROLOGUE DOESN'T COUNT! Anyway, I think it's time for the recap...** **Wait...** **Chapter 14 was uploaded over seven hours ago! I think I'm just going to skip the recap this time because I literally just finished the previous chapter earlier. Let's just get started now...**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 15 – Back in 1912**

It was a quiet night. With the exception of the light breeze that filled the town square. It was silent. Then a bright flash of blue light came along with an exploding crash. The D.E. flew down the street, heading right for the movie theatre. "UH OH!" Exclaimed Danielle. She pressed hard on the brakes and stopped, just before hitting the building.

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the time machine around and stopped. "Phew, that was close. Sam would NOT be happy me if I-…" Danielle gasped as she saw her surroundings. She opened the door ans jumped out.

She looked around and saw that everything was back to the way she remembered it. "Wow… Everything looks great! I'm back!" Danielle said happily to herself.

She looked at the clock tower and saw the time was 10:04 PM. She was confused until she remembered that after the lightning strike, the clock stopped. I guess I can say that that time was STRUCK! … Get it? As in a lightning strike?

"Hey Narrator." Yeah? "You're not funny…" … Aw… Anyway, "I think I still have time, I coming Sam!" Danielle said determined. She jumped back into the D.E. and moved the gear lever, nothing. "…No! No, not again! Come on, come on!" Danielle said pleadingly. But the engine wouldn't budge.

But just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse. A car sped right by. Danielle stopped what she was doing and jumped out, looking at the car. Danielle immediately recognized the car as it turned a corner out of sight.

"Buster…" Danielle said to herself. She knew that the only way to get to the mall was to get there on foot. Danielle started running, slowly turning into a full-on sprint after it, determined to get there before Buster does.

A few minutes passed, Danielle was running out of breath, she could see the mall in sight, she also saw the car driving towards into parking lot.

When she got to the sign, she stopped as she saw that down in the parking lot, Buster had his gun pointed at Sam. He then opened fire, Danielle watched in horror as she saw Buster killing him again.

'No… I'm too late!' Danielle thought as she whimpered. Then, she heard, "NOOOO! YOU JERK!" In the distance. 'That was MY voice!' Thought Danielle.

"And I didn't forget about you!" Buster said as he pointed his gun and started firing a few seconds later.

As Buster was firing his gun, Danielle tiredly ran to the other side of the sign and looked back down there. She then saw herself run out from behind the truck, only to stop as Buster stopped right in front of her. Danielle was speechless. 'That's me! Down there!' Danielle thought stunned.

Buster's gun jammed and the other Danielle ran and dove into the D.E., taking the camera with her. Then Buster's car started moving and the chase has begun.

Danielle looked back at Sam, who is limped, not moving. She jumped over the small barrier and rolled down the bush filled slope, down into the parking lot.

She glanced over and saw the two cars driving up the parking lot. Danielle got up, gathering her breath. The D.E. started make the U turn, with Buster's car right on her tail. Danielle continued to watch as the D.E. drove straight ahead moving faster and faster.

Then it lit up a bright blue. Danielle looked on in astonishment as the D.E. flew past her, driving right towards the street lamp. Then a bright flash of blue light followed, when the short-lived flash set aside, the D.E. was gone, leaving nothing but a pair of fire trails.

Buster obviously didn't see it coming, he screamed as his car sped towards the street lamp "TURN!" Buster shouted at the driver, who tried to avoid it, but it was too late. The car crashed into it, dealing a great deal of damage to both the street lamp and the car.

Buster was sent flying, he screamed as he saw where he was going to land. He landed right into the back of the same truck of manure on the opposite side of the parking lot. Buster's driver was still in his car, knocked out cold from the crash.

Danielle looked back at Sam and started running to him. "SAM! SAM!?" Danielle said breathlessly and tears in her eyes. She rolled Sam's body over, he was limp, dead.

Danielle slowly turned away, crying. "No, no." Danielle said quietly sobbed.

But then, Sam blinked, he was alive. Sam slowly got up. Danielle heard something behind her, she turned and saw Sam, sitting up right. The two of them looked at each other.

"You're alive?" Danielle said stunned. Sam looked down and unbuttoned his coat, he opened it up to reveal that he was wearing a vest that stopped the bullets. "Bulletproof vest?" Asked Danielle. "But… How did you know?" Danielle asked as Sam smiled and reached into his interior coat pocket.

"I-I never got a chance to tell you…" Danielle stuttered as Sam took out a small, folded piece of paper.

Danielle looked back and forth between it and Sam for a few seconds before reaching it, she grabbed it, placed it onto the ground and unfolded it. It was her letter from 1911. 'Sam had put it back together! But why?' Danielle thought happily.

"What about all that talk… about screwing up future events, the space-time continuum?" Asked Danielle. "Well I figured… What the heck…" Sam quietly said as he shrugged.

After the D.E. pulled into the driveway, Danielle opened the passenger door. "So how far ahead are you going?" Asked Danielle. "About two years. It's the first and only even prime number." Said Sam. "Look me up when you get there alright? I guess I'll be about… two years and seven months old?" Asked Danielle.

"I will." Sam said as he petted Danielle on the head. "Take care." Said Danielle. "You too." Sam said back. "Alright. Bye Sam!" Danielle said as she jumped out, when she was about to close the door, she remembered something.

"Oh, watch that re-entry, it's a little bumpy." Warned Danielle. Sam casually rolled his eyes, smiling. "You bet." Said Sam.

Danielle then closed the passenger side door, Sam waved as the D.E. slowly pulled out of the driveway. Danielle waved back. The D.E. went up the street, turned around and sped back down the way it came. Danielle watched as it went out of view.

Not even a second later, a bright blue flash along with an exploding crash followed. Sam was now gone.

Danielle slowly turned around, went into the backyard and quietly walked back through the doggy door.

When she got back to her bed, she saw that both of her sisters were sleeping soundly. Danielle looked over and saw Scamp and Angel sleeping together. She then turned and saw her parents Lady and Tramp sleeping together as well.

Danielle sighed happily. "Everything is back to normal. Sam is alive and… I'm home." Danielle quietly said to herself.

Finally, she crawled into her bed, being careful not to wake up her sisters. She rested her head and slowly closed her eyes. Danielle had fallen asleep.

Lady's left eye was turned towards her sleeping daughter. She smiled at her and closed her eye. 'Danielle, you're back.' Lady thought happily as she slowly fell asleep, knowing that her daughter… was home.


	17. Chapter 16 - Home at Last

**So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. It's been exactly 3 months since I started this story. I'm proud that I'm almost finished part 1. But as you can tell from the title. This story is far from over! Anyway, RECAP!**

 **Last time, Danielle had arrived safely back in 1912. Danielle then tried driving to the mall, but the D.E. wouldn't start... again. Danielle had to get to the mall on foot and by the time she got there, she saw Sam get killed again and watched herself go back in time. After that whole thing, Danielle started sobbing after seeing that Sam was dead. But then Sam slowly sat upright. He revealed to Danielle that he was wearing a bulletproof vest, because he knew. The reason he knew was because he took Danielle's ripped up letter and put it back together. The two of them drove home, Danielle was dropped off and Sam drove off to the future. Danielle went back inside and went back to her bed.**

 **So that's the end of the recap and I don't have anything to say. So... Let's just start this chapter.**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Chapter 16 – Home at Last**

The sun rose on yet another warm summer's day. The rooster crowed in the distance, slowly waking up everyone in town.

Annette bolted awake, panting. Collette suddenly stood upright, breathing heavily. After a few moments they said their good mornings to each other and noticed that Danielle was still sleeping. "Danielle sleeping in huh? That's something you don't see everyday." Annette said in a surprised tone. "Hmm… she'll probably wake up in about a minute anyway." Said Collette.

After the two of them climbed out of bed and trotted off, Danielle stirred and slowly woke up, finding herself back in her bed. She got up and looked around. She then breathed a sigh of relief. "What a nightmare…" Danielle said to herself.

She stretched and slowly climbed out of her bed. But before she did, she saw that out of the corner of her eye, there was a small black object in the bed with her. Being that she was tired, she brushed it off.

As Danielle slowly walked, she suddenly stopped when she realized that something was in her bed. Danielle quickly ran back to the bed and saw what was in there. It was the walkie-talkie from last night. 'What's this doing here?' Danielle thought confused.

Then she remembered what had happened before she left the house to go to the mall. Danielle then checked to see what she had on her. She had the picture, the newspaper article and her letter.

Danielle then realized that she had came to a conclusion. 'Okay, it was NOT A DREAM! IT'S REAL!' Danielle thought as she was stunned by what she just had found out.

When Danielle snapped out of her train of thought, she was about to put away all of her stuff when she heard Lady behind her.

"Good morning Danielle." Lady said in her mother like tone. Danielle jumped as she yelped, obviously didn't see it coming. "Please don't do that! You scared me." Danielle said feeling shook. "Sorry, I guess I have a tendency to scare people by accident." Said Lady.

"Well yeah. But one thing is for sure, you sure are good at it." Said Danielle, not knowing if it was a compliment.

Lady then changed the subject. "So, um… Are you happy back home now?" Asked Lady. "Well yeah! I'm so glad I'm not in the year 1911 anymore." Danielle sighed.

She then continued. "I'm also glad that we fixed the damage between you and Dad. it was a close call too… Thankfully, my paw is not see-through anymore and everyone is back in the picture. I feel like I can finally breathe again." Said Danielle.

Lady winced at what Danielle had said about her paw. Danielle caught on to her. "Oh, I guess it wasn't a good thing to hear." Said Danielle.

Lady nodded. "It was really scary. I saw you disappearing and I knew it was now or never. I'm glad that you're normal again, but the sight of my own daughter disappearing was like something out of a nightmare. But unlike dreams, I can't forget that haunting memory." Lady said, feeling uneasy.

"Well uh… How about we stop talking about that and maybe talk about something else?" Danielle suggested. "Yeah… So, what happened after you left the dance?" Asked Lady.

"Well first off, I stopped by at home to get the ribbon off me, then I ran all the way back to the town square. Sam told me that I was late. Anyway, Sam set the destination time to be the exact same time I left." Said Danielle.

She then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Remember the letter I wrote to Sam?" Asked Danielle. Lady nodded again.

"Well, Sam saw the front page of it. I tried to stop him, but he didn't budge. He ripped the page out and tore it to pieces. Then something went wrong, a falling tree branch fell on the cable, unplugging it from the top of the clock tower. After we got the cord back up, I tried to warn Sam about the future, but the clock bell rang and I was forced to go without telling him. After I got to the starting line, I thought that I should just come back early and warn him. So I set the time back by 12 minutes. After the D.E. finally started, I drove toward the cable and I was suddenly back in 1912. I'm still not finished. I tried to drive back to the mall, but the car just wouldn't' start. Then Buster's car drove by and I knew that the only way to get to the mall was on foot. So, I sprinted to the mall and saw Sam get killed… again… After that, I heard my own voice in the distance, which felt really weird by the way. After some shooting, I saw… me… I saw myself down there! Doing everything that I did when I was down there! The car chase between me and Buster then started. Not long after that, I saw myself go back in time. Then Buster's car crashed into the streetlamp that I was driving towards. After the crash, I ran over to Sam and… he was dead… or so I thought, because when I turned around, Sam was sitting up, he was alive. Turns out that he was wearing a bulletproof vest, he knew because, the letter he tore up was put back together. We then got the D.E. and drove home. Sam and I said goodbye to one another and Sam went off to the future. After that I went back inside and you know what happened after that." Said Danielle.

Wow that entire line was over 320 words long!

"Huh… Well I'm glad Sam changed his mind." Said Lady. "Yeah, me too… Well I think I should go and catch up with my sisters and… How about we the time traveling stuff between us?" Said Danielle. "Yes, I feel like we should. Well you should go and find your sisters now." Said Lady.

"Yeah… well, it was nice talking to you!" Danielle said happily. She then went off and found her sisters sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Annette immediately noticed her. "Well Danielle, sleeping in huh? Normally you don't do that." Said Annette.

"I guess I was really tired or something." Danielle said as she sat down next to them. "So, what should we talk about today? Because I feel like that all we ever talk about is fashion and I think we should change it up a little for once." Asked Annette.

"Hm… How about what we dreamt of last night!" Collette suggested. "Y-Yeah! Let's try that!" Annette said excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna go first!" Collette said excitedly.

"Okay, okay… Let's see… I had a dream where I won a beauty contest! It was so great! I was given trophies… LOTS of trophies! But it ended up being too many! Because for one, I had a hard time holding all of them. But that wasn't the worst part. The entire world collapsed around me, the only thing left was the first place piece of the podium. Suddenly, it cracked and broke from under me, all of the trophies fell in every direction and I screamed as I fell straight down. After what felt like 10 seconds, I suddenly woke up…" Said Collette.

"Huh… Anyway, MY TURN!" Annette squealed.

"Okay… My dream was where I was here, at home… alone… No one was here besides me. The windows were completely black, there was nothing outside… and all of the lights were on… sort of." Said Annette.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Collette asked confused.

"Okay, by 'sort of', I mean the lights are on. But they're like half as bright as they normally are. So all of the rooms were very dim, but I can still see. Anyway, after what felt like hours of looking around, I heard voices, very familiar voices. The voices were coming from the kitchen. I looked inside and saw Si and Am in there. They noticed me immediately. They silently stared at me with devious looks forming on their faces. Si said, 'Well, well, look who's here. You know what to do?' and Am nodded. The two of them slowly advanced upon me. At this point, I felt really uneasy and wanted to get as far away from them as I possibly could… I slowly started backing up, they slowly moved faster and I broke off in a sprint. I looked back and those cats were right on my tail. They chased me all around the house and eventually, I went out the doggy door, big mistake… because there was nothing outside of the house and there was no backyard either, I was on the porch, trapped, with no where to run. Si and Am bolted through the doggy door right into me. They knocked me right off the porch upon collision. I looked up to see the cat's faces shrinking away into the blackness as I fell. All while I heard those blasted cats laughing evilly… Then I woke up," Annette explained.

The two of them turned to Danielle. "So, Danielle… What was your dream?" Asked Collette.

But before Danielle could answer, she heard Scamp's voice from the opposite side of the room. "Hey Danielle! THINK FAST!" Scamp yelled. "Huh-?" was all that Danielle could say. Because a bar of soap flew into her mouth.

Danielle spat it out immediately after. "YUCK!" Danielle exclaimed in disgust. "That was for yesterday, Danielle!" Scamp said irritated.

'Ugh… I completely forgot about the soap… It may be clean, but it doesn't taste good…' Danielle thought with a bad taste in her mouth, literally. "Ugh… You're right Scamp, this isn't funny." Said Danielle, feeling irritated.

Scamp snickered. "Not funny… It's HILLA-!" Scamp said before Danielle cut him off. "To be honest Scamp, I'm really not feeling up for that catchphrase. I've gotten tired of it."

"Aright, fine…" Said Scamp. "Now, I'm going to go and wash this taste out of my mouth." Danielle said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Don't forget to use soap!" Scamp said while snickering. Danielle glared at him. When Scamp noticed, he stopped, feeling pretty spooked.

Danielle then walked into the kitchen, out of sight. Scamp started snickering again. "Scamp." Angel said sternly. "What?" Scamp said confused. "You should go and apologize to her." Said Angel. "Why should I? I mean, Danielle made me eat soap yesterday. The taste took hours to get rid of!"

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to throw a bar of soap at her." Said Angel. "And yet she had the right to throw a bar of soap at me?" Scamp said irritated. "Which was because you were chasing her. You should just go and apologise to her and I'm sure she'll do the same, okay?" Said Angel.

"Ugh… fine… I'll go and say sorry… to her." Scamp said defeated. He then trotted off to find Danielle after that.


	18. Epilogue

**So... this is it. The final chapter of Part I. Part II will come out sometime in February, I don't know when though. Anyway, because I released Chapter 16 and the Epilogue back to back, there will be no recap this time. I had a lot of fun making this FanFic and normally I would lack the confidence to actually post the story on this site. At first, when I release the Prologue and Chapter 1, I didn't feel all that motivated. But now that I started the story, to me, it would be best if I finished it... and that's what I'm doing. It took exactly 3 months to finish this story and I can't wait to make Part II, well... After I make the cover image for it. But unfortunately... The file got corrupt. So, I have to start all over again. Hopefully, It won't take too long to make.**

 **Anyway, enough of me talking. Let's finish this FanFic!**

 **Ready? Sego!**

 **Epilogue**

Danielle was out in the backyard, washing out soapy taste from her mouth with the garden hose. By the time she finished, she couldn't taste the soap anymore. Danielle sighed. "That's better." Danielle said happily to herself.

After she turned off the hose, Danielle walked over and sat down at the garden. She took out her aged letter to Sam and read it again out loud.

"Dear Sam Brown.

On the night that I go back in time, you will be… shot by Buster. Please take whatever precautions are necessary to prevent this terrible disaster.

Your best friend, Danielle."

Danielle sighed happily. "I'm so glad you changed your mind about the letter…" Danielle said to herself.

Not even two seconds after she put the letter away, she heard a voice from behind her. "Danielle?" Said the voice. Danielle turned around to find Scamp on the porch. "Scamp? What are you doing here?" Danielle asked confused.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I just did to you." Scamp said gloomy as he walked over to her. Danielle was speechless. 'Wait, wait, wait… Scamp is apologizing… to me?' Danielle thought, stunned by what Scamp had just said.

After a short pause, Danielle finally broke the silence. "Um… apology accepted?" Danielle said slowly. 'Well… I might as well return the favor.' Danielle thought to herself. "Well… I'm sorry for throwing a bar of soap into your mouth yesterday…" Said Danielle.

"Uh, apology accepted? So… How about we… put this whole soap thing behind us, shall we?" Scamp said awkwardly. "Yeah… we should…" Said Danielle.

"Um, Danielle?" Said Scamp. "Yeah?" Danielle said confused. "Where's Sam? I haven't seen him today." Asked Scamp.

Before Danielle could answer. An explosive crash sounded from the front of the house. "I… think that's him right now." Danielle said as she started running to the front yard with Scamp right behind her.

When they arrived, they saw the D.E. in the driveway and it looked a little different. "Uh… What is that?" Asked Scamp, stunned at the sight. "Uh, it's what Sam has been working on for a while, heh heh." Said Danielle.

The D.E.'s driver side door opened up and Sam climbed out of it. "Danielle!" Sam said as he ran over to her. "You've gotta come back with me!" Sam said as he urgently shook her. "Where?" Danielle asked after a short pause. "Back to the future!" Said Sam.

He then quickly ran to a nearby trash can and took out some trash. Danielle and Scamp ran over to him. "Wait Sam, what are you doing?" Asked Danielle. "I need fuel!" Sam said as he lifted up a small handful of trash.

He then opened up a compartment that wasn't there before it read, "Mr. Fusion".

"Go ahead. Quick! Get in the car." Sam said as he started placing the trash inside the compartment. "Um, you mean we both get in? What does Scamp do?" Danielle asked confused.

"Well bring him along. This concerns him, too." Sam said as he closed the compartment and knelt down to their level. "Wait a minute Sam, what are you talking about? What happens to us in the future?" Asked Danielle.

"Oh, you and Scamp both turn out fine. It's their pups! Something has gotta be done about their pups!" Sam reassured. "Wait, who's pups?" Asked Danielle. "Well, their Scamp and Angel's pups, obviously."

Scamp and Danielle turned their eyes toward each other, both of them confused.

The D.E. pulled out of the driveway and made a backward left turn. "Hey, Sam, we better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88." Said Danielle.

Sam smiled. "Roads? Where we're going, we do need roads. But to get there, we don't need… roads." Sam said with confidence.

The D.E. lifted right off the ground and the tires turned facedown. The D.E. then blasted off, turned around in midair and flew off and disappeared in a bright flash of blue light, along with a pair of fire trails in midair they quickly disappeared almost as fast as they appeared.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
